Hearts Of Gold
by vampoof94
Summary: Erza has seen her best friend murdered before her eyes and closes off her heart. Everything is going well until a new girl joins the guild. Can this girl help heal Erza's heart? LuZa :D Please leave reviews since this is my first fairy tail story. Also it is my first girl x girl story. Lucy and Erza
1. Once Upon A Time

**AN: This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail story and I have no idea why, but I really fell in love with LuZa :D Lucy and Erza for all those who don't know what luza is XD Please leave reviews. I'd like to know how my story sounds. :)**

"I never thought you would come with me. I thought you hated seeing that old man."

"I didn't want you to come alone…he is a pervert." Erza laughed at Jellal because he was blushing madly after his confession. They had gone on a job to help an old man find his missing son. Erza had insisted on going alone but Jellal wanted to come. They had been friends for a long time.

"I can handle myself you know."

"I know. Ever since you joined Fairy Tail no one has been able to beat you. I know Natsu likes to pick fights with you though."

"You could join too you know."

"I'd rather not. Those guys are pretty insane."

"But they know how to have fun." They walked in silence a little bit longer. Erza turned around quickly when she heard footsteps.

"Jellal, someone's following us." He turned and didn't see anybody, but he knew Erza was always spot on.

"Keep walking." They continued until a man jumped out of the bushes. Erza requipped her swords and ran at the man. He stuck his hand out and she went flying backwards. He had some kind of a barrier. She got back up and looked at Jellal. He had ran at the man and was now fighting in hand to hand combat. While Erza was watching the fight someone came up from behind her and grabbed her. She couldn't move. Jellal turned his head and started towards her. The man he was fighting had gotten up off the ground. He ran at Jellal screaming. Before Jellal could turn around, the man put a sword through his heart.

"JELLAL!" Erza tried to escape once more to get to him but the man was using some kind of magic to stop her. Jellal fell to the ground with a thud. The men started laughing and that pissed off Erza even more. She finally broke from the mans grasp when they were laughing. She charged at them but they disappeared. Somehow they had escaped, and Jellal was dead. Erza ran to his now lifeless body.

'_Jellal…I swear I'm going to hunt those bastards down and kill them. I promise._' Tears were flowing down her face now. She had seen a man murder her best friend in cold blood. She watched as his blood splattered everywhere and soaked the ground. Life had changed for her. She thought that if she blocked off her heart, she would never have to feel that kind of pain again. It almost worked until one day a girl joined her guild and changed her life forever. Why couldn't she get her off of her mind? Wasn't it enough that she lost someone very important to her?

…**...**

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned to her two friends.

"Natsu! Gray!" They grinned and raced to her. Those two always fight.

"Let's go on a job!" Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time.

"I said it first!"

"No I did!" Lucy sighed. Those two were fighting again and now she would have to wait and see what the job would be. Jet ran in looking like he saw a ghost.

"Erza is back!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and Natsu and Gray sweat dropped. Lucy walked over to Mira.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Erza has finally come back from a job." Mira said while smiling.

"Then why is everyone freaking out?"

"You'll see soon enough." Lucy paled. What could be so bad about this Erza person that it even stopped Natsu and Gray's fight? She started fearing for her life when the doors opened. Nobody moved and nobody spoke. Natsu must have stopped breathing because he passed out on the floor leaving Gray stiff as a board.

"Hello Erza!" Mira called out. Lucy looked at the girl who was called Erza. She had beautiful red hair. She was wearing armor and looked extremely bored. She walked over to Mira who was picking up empty glasses.

"Mira. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Erza. How about you?"

"I am fine as well. Has the guild caused anymore trouble? I found out about Natsu destroying another town."

"Other than that everything is going well. Oh we have a new member. Her name is Lucy. Come here Lucy and say hello to Erza." Lucy slowly made her way over to Mira and stood there nervously. Erza stuck her hand out and Lucy shook it.

"Hi I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you Miss Erza."

"You can call me Erza. It's nice to meet you as well. I hope you don't destroy towns like Natsu or Gray. Hey where are those two?" Upon hearing their names Natsu and Gray immediately made their way to Erza's side.

"Hey Erza."

"Hello Gray. Natsu."

"Aye." Natsu couldn't even speak anymore. Lucy let out a nervous chuckle and Happy flew by. He dropped his fish on Lucy's head. She started screaming at him. He was flying away and Lucy took off after him.

"That girl is weird." Erza said.

"Aye." Natsu said.

…**...**

"Happy!"

"I'm sorry Lucy!"

"Get back here!"

"No I'm not going to." Lucy grabbed her whip and snapped it at Happy. It caught him by the tail. She pulled him down so that she was holding onto him. He gave her a shy grin. She glared at him.

"I told you before that I do not like having fish dropped on my head Happy."

"I wont do it again."

"That's what you said last time!"

"Hey look it's Erza." Lucy turned her head. Happy bit her and flew away.

"Happy!" She could hear him laughing.

"What did Happy do now?" Lucy jumped at hearing Erza's voice.

"He bit me." She expected Erza to laugh or smile or something but her face remained the same as it had been when she walked into the guild.

"He has his weird moments."

"He has them a lot." Lucy put her whip away and stretched.

"It's going to storm. If I were you I'd get inside." Lucy watched Erza walk away.

'_She's weird._' It started to rain and Lucy started running home. What is with that woman?

…**...**

I wonder if she made it home. She does seem like the type that could easily get lost. Erza sighed and sat down on a bench at the park. She let the rain pour down on her face. It had been two years. She had tried to find the men responsible but failed. Everyone at Fairy Tail feared her even more than they had before Jellal's death. Erza had only allowed herself to cry when he had first died. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew about what happened that day, and now it seems like Lucy would have to find out soon. But why did she care about the new girl or what the girl knew?


	2. A Bad Feeling

**An: Okay so someone asked me how far i was going to go on the whole girl x girl thing and I am not going too far. I won't write a lemon because I never have and prob never will. XD Well I hope you guys are liking this because I am. Leave reviews :D We'll get more into the LuZa soon. **

"Why can't we ever have one day of peace?!" Natsu looked up at Cana who was drinking again.

"Why can't you stop drinking?" She gave Gray an evil glare and he laughed nervously.

"Seriously! Do you always need to annoy me Happy!?"

"Aye!" Lucy tried grabbing Happy, but he was quick and flew away. Natsu grinned and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! I found us a job to do." She lit up at hearing the news. She had been waiting for a job.

"Let's go then!" Gray took off after them and started yelling.

"You can't leave me behind!"

"Shut it ice princess!"

"What did you just say flame queen?" Lucy sighed and sat down by a tree. They were at it again. Natsu and Gray continued fighting until they heard a twig snap. They turned to see Erza standing behind Lucy with a very angry look on her face. They quickly broke apart.

"Hey Erza. We were just…being great friends?"

"You both are idiots."

"Aye!"

"Natsu, why are you Happy all of a sudden? She did just call you an idiot."

"Aye." Lucy sighed. She had no idea why everyone was terrified of Erza, but she didn't want to find out.

"I want you guys to stop this senseless fighting."

"Aye."

"We will Erza."

"I hope you do."

"Hey Erza want to come with us? Lucy hasn't got to see how you fight."

"No."

"Whhhhhhyyy?" Erza glared at Natsu.

"I said no Natsu."

"It won't end up like what happened two years ago!" He regretted his words immediately. Erza kicked him into the nearest tree and it burst to pieces as he hit it. Erza turned around and started walking away.

"You can't run from it Erza!" She ignored Natsu and continued walking. Lucy watched Erza leave and wondered what exactly happened two years ago. How bad was it that Erza didn't want to go on a job with them?

…**...**

'_How dare Natsu bring up that incident! I really ought to teach him a lesson._' Erza sat down on her bed and remembered what happened that day.

'_I thought I could have killed those men by now. Its been two years! Why am I so weak?!_' She dropped her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

'_That girl didn't even ask about what happened. What is with her?_' Erza got up after she heard a knock at the door. She glared at the person standing there.

"What do you want?"

…**...**

"Lucy?"

"What is it Gray?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well since Natsu decided to not go on the job…"

"It's fine Gray. I'm going on one by myself. I'll see you later." Lucy got up and walked out of the guild. Gray watched her as she left.

"Hey Natsu! You hear her?" Natsu jumped off the table he was standing on and went to stand by Gray.

"Yeah."

"What do we do?"

"Leave her alone." Lucy stared up at the sky.

'_Erza had a pained look in her eyes. What happened to her two years ago?_' Lucy continued her walk. She had something she had to do.

…**...**

"What do you want Mira?" She knew Mira would show up sooner or later. News traveled fast in Fairy Tail.

"Are you okay Erza? I heard about what Natsu said." Erza let Mira come in and she shut the door behind her.

"It's fine. I really don't care about what people say anymore."

"Erza it's okay to talk about what happened with us. We want to see you smile again."

"I chose my path on my own Mira. I will not be happy until I kill those responsible for Jellal's death." Mira just stared at the floor.

"Mira…does Lucy know about what happened?"

"No, she hasn't asked about it."

"Keep it that way please." Mira nodded her head and left Erza alone in her room.

…**...**

"Lucy?"

"Alex."

"Hey why is my little sister so down? You should be happy to see your big brother."

"I hate you. I'm never happy to see you. You act just like father." Lucy stared at the ground and was shocked when Alex slapped her across the face.

"Don't talk to me like that Lucy. I asked you to come today so you could help me with something."

"What kind of help?"

"I need you to act as a decoy so me and Ace can catch a criminal." She sighed and followed him. For as long as she could remember she had hated Alex. He had always helped their father scream at her. When he met his best friend Ace her life turned to hell. They made fun of her and pulled pranks on her. She was all alone after her mother died. She had finally decided to escape and somehow ended up helping them again. Alex had threatened to hurt her friends otherwise she wouldn't be here. They stopped at a fork in the road and waited for Ace to arrive. When Lucy saw him coming she knew that this mission was not going to be any fun.

…**...**

"Hey where's Mira?" Natsu was looking all over the place for the white haired girl. Gray was asking people.

"She's not here." Elfman said walking in the guild.

"Then where is she?"

"She said something about visiting Erza."

"Great! We need to know if she heard about where Lucy was going." Elfman stared at Gray and Natsu. They looked worried enough. Mira walked in and both boys ran to her.

"Mira! Do you know where Lucy went?!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"She went to see her brother." Erza walked in and stared at Mira.

"She has a brother?" Mira turned to her and nodded.

"Yes, but from what I heard they don't get along well." Erza clenched her fist. Something felt wrong about all of this. She hasn't even met Lucy's brother, so why does she have a bad feeling.

"Well that settles it! I'm going to drag her back!" Natsu ran out the door with Happy flying to catch up. Gray immediately followed him.

"What has those two worked up? She is just visiting her brother correct?"

"Yes, but I suppose those two are worried since Lucy doesn't get along with her brother." Erza walked past Mira and went to look for another job.

'_Those two can get her if they want, but they need to learn to let things go._' She sighed and picked a job and left. She wasn't one to talk, after all she couldn't let Jellal's death go.

…**...**

"It's Lucy!" Ace ran up and pulled Lucy in for a very crushing hug. She pushed herself away and brushed herself off.

"Ace."

"Come on Lucy. Didn't you miss me? I guess you never change?"

"I can say the same to you." Ace lost his happiness and threw a book at Lucy.

"Your going to be our decoy brat. Your going to act like a little schoolgirl." He grinned then. "Try not to get killed." Lucy glared at him and turned away.

'_I wish they would drop dead. They really haven't changed one bit._' She walked on the road they told her to go on. It was getting dark and she was getting cold. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her and dragged her into the bushes. The next thing she saw was a fist coming down and hitting her in the face. Everything went black after that.


	3. I Don't Hate You

**AN: Wow! I got two new chapters up in one day! XD I'm really into this story I guess, but I still haven't gotten any reviews...Oh well I enjoy writing stories.**

A throbbing pain in her face woke Lucy up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her surroundings. She was lying down on a bed. Lucy sat up a little too quickly and clutched her head. It was pounding like crazy. She was in a bedroom.

'_Great now what do I do? There is no way that I am waiting for Alex and Ace._' She got up and walked to the window. She tried to open it, but it was sealed shut tight.

'_I wonder if Loke can open it._' She summoned Loke and he tried to open it.

"Can you get it Loke?"

"Yeah hang on a second." He finally forced it open.

"You did it!" Lucy gave him a big hug to thank him. Loke started laughing.

"We need to get out of here." She nodded her head.

"You're not going anywhere princess." They turned around to see three guys. They all had grins on their faces and were staring at her.

"Who are you guys!?" Loke stepped in front of Lucy and got ready to fight.

"Who is that guy?"

"Who cares just get him!" They came running at them and Loke threw Lucy out the window.

"Run Lucy!" She crashed to the ground.

"OW!" She sat up and held her arm. It was hurt but nothing was broken. She started running through the trees as she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't dare look behind her. She knew for sure it wasn't Loke. The footsteps kept getting louder until Lucy was caught in someone's arms. She tried to break free but her capturer was strong. She threw her arm back to hit the person with her elbow.

"OW!" She drew back quickly. Her capturer was wearing armor.

'_Wait armor? None of the men had armor…_' She stopped struggling to look at her capturers hands. She knew those hands.

"Erza!"

"Are you done fighting back?" She nodded and Erza let her go. As soon as she did Lucy started rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" Lucy looked at Erza. She still had that bored expression on her face.

"It's a long story." Erza kept staring at her.

"It's one I don't really want to talk about." Lucy added. Finally Erza looked away.

"All right then."

"Can I ask why you're here?"

"I'm on a job."

"Um…doing what?"

"I have to capture some men." Lucy took a step back.

"Wait you're trying to capture those men?" Erza looked behind her and saw the three men walking towards them.

"Well well, your little friend disappeared. What are you going to do now princess?" Lucy grabbed her whip and took a fighting stance. Erza stepped in front of her.

"They're mine." Lucy stared at Erza. Why did she want to fight them alone? "Go back to the house and see if there are more girls."

"Sure." Lucy ran off to find the others.

"What the hell." She turned and saw Alex glaring at her.

"What do you want Alex?" Ace came up from behind her and kicked her down. He then started beating her. Pretty soon she was unconscious.

"Well Alex, what now?"

"We need to get those girls. They are our mission." They ran off to save the girls.

…**...**

'_Where am I?_' Lucy woke up and screamed.

"What the hell!?" Natsu jumped back.

"Hey Lucy."

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She slowly noticed she was in a hospital room.

"Hospital and Erza carried you here. Me and Gray were looking for you and found her carrying you here." She looked around to see Gray smiling at her and Erza staring out the window.

"So what happened Lucy? Erza told us you were taken by some men." She looked down at her hands. She couldn't tell them about her brother and Ace.

"I don't remember." Natsu looked angry.

"We need to kill whoever did this." Gray walked up to them and now stood by Lucy's bedside.

"If you need anything just let us know." She smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys and thank you Erza." She just shrugged it off and walked out of the room.

"Just ignore her. She's not really talkative." Lucy nodded and Gray and Natsu left her alone. She laid back down and started thinking about her life.

…**...**

Her life was never perfect, but whose is? Lucy tried to make her family proud of her, but they only focused on Alex. He was a boy and every father loves their son. Lucy was always alone. Her mother tried to make her happy, but that could never last. Alex and their father would start pointing out all of the bad things about her. One year her mother got terribly ill and soon died. Her family only got meaner. Alex made a friend and together they made her life even more terrible than it already was. She was truly alone. One day she just got up and left. She never wanted to return to her old life. She hid all of her pain away and vowed to smile as much as she could for her new family. Fairy Tail was a better family than her old one. They cared about her and treated her with respect. Lucy wants to do everything she can for her new family. She even wants to see Erza smile even if it is just once.

…**...**

"Lucy?" She turned to see Mira staring at her. Lucy had gone back to the guild shortly after Gray and Natsu left her at the hospital.

"Yeah Mira?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Lucy gave her a big grin and laughed it off. Mira nodded and walked away.

'_I only need to fool them until I can actually be happy._' She saw Happy flying at her again.

"Lucy! We're going on a job!"

"I don't really feel like going Happy."

"But Erza even agreed to come along."

"I'm sorry but I have some things to do. I'll join you guys next time." He nodded and flew off to inform the others. Lucy turned and left the guild.

…**...**

"She's not coming with us? That's not like her." Gray said.

"Aye. That's what she told me."

"Let's go see her!"

"Leave her alone Natsu. She doesn't want to go." He looked at the ground.

"Yeah but…she's our friend and she needs cheering up." Erza shook her head. Natsu could be such a pain sometimes.

"Natsu! Gray!" They both turned to see Master Makarov. He looked angry.

"You two are not going anywhere until you clean up your mess! Gray put some clothes on!" Gray looked around for his clothes and they both ran around to clean up their mess. Erza sighed.

"Hey Erza."

"Yes Happy?"

"Do you hate Lucy?"

"No."

"Then why don't you try to get to know her?"

"I don't know Happy." She walked outside and left the guild.

…**...**

Lucy was laying on her bed trying to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.

'_Great a visitor._' She got up and walked to the door.

"Hello." She stared at the person before her.

"Erza?"

"Can we talk Lucy?" She nodded and let Erza in.

"I'm not used to people using the door. Natsu and Gray use the window." Erza nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about Erza?"

"What happened in the forest?" Lucy froze. She may not know Erza, but she was smart. Lucy didn't fool her when she said she didn't remember anything.

"I was attacked from behind."

"Did you know the men?"

'_Should I tell her? No I probably shouldn't._'

"No." Erza sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even come. I just figured I would try to cheer you up. Natsu and Gray really wanted you to come on the job they chose."

"Do you dislike me Erza?" Erza froze.

'_That's twice that someone has asked me if I hate Lucy. Why?_'

"No."

"That's a relief. This whole time I thought you hated me."

"Why is that?"

"Well…you're distant."

"I'm sorry about that Lucy." She looked out the window. "I should get going. If you want to come on that job, we'll be at the train station in the morning." Erza left after biding Lucy a goodnight.

'_What was that about?_' Lucy fell back down to her bed and drifted off to sleep while thinking of Erza.


	4. A New Twist

**AN: Hey guys! My computer was broke for awhile but i got it back today and wrote this chap! I am happy to read all of your reviews. They made me want to write so much more but I do have a lot of stories to update...I will update soon. :D ENJOY!**

Lucy sat on a bench at the train station while she was waiting on the others to arrive. Erza hadn't really given her a specific time to be there, so she came early.

'_Should I really go?_' She sighed and pulled out her book. She couldn't focus on anything, but what had happened between her and her brother. She couldn't really concentrate on her book, so she put it back again. '_I did promise to make my friends happy. Oh well._'

"So you decided to come with us?" Lucy looked up to see Erza standing in front of her.

"Yeah." Erza took a seat next to her and closed her eyes.

"That will make the boys happy." Lucy nodded and started drifting off to sleep. She didn't notice when Natsu and Gray arrived or that they got on the train. Lucy woke up to see Happy's face in hers.

"Lucy is awake."

"Lucy!" She looked to see Gray grinning and Natsu laying down. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"Hi guys." She realized she was also laying down, but her head was on Erza's lap. Erza had fallen asleep.

"Erza carried you onto the train." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Gray, why doesn't she ever smile?" He looked down to his feet and sighed.

"She hasn't smiled since that incident that happened two years ago." Lucy nodded. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"No. If she wants me to know, then I'll let her explain." Gray nodded and then went back to looking out the window. Erza shifted in her sleep and Lucy saw that she had a pained look on her face. She sat up and tried to wake Erza up.

"Erza." She awoke with a start. Gray excused himself and took Happy with him. He mumbled something about not wanting to die.

"Lucy?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Do you know how much longer until we get to the town?"

"I think we have an hour still." Gray returned and took his seat again. He looked between Erza and Lucy before resuming his card game with Happy. Lucy leaned against the window. She looked at Erza again and noticed that she fell back asleep. She moved her so that her head laying on her lap. Lucy smiled and continued to look out the window. Gray looked terrified and Happy just ate a fish.

…**...**

"Alex what should we do? Those brats and your sister are coming to town." Alex just shrugged it off and continued his work.

"It will be no problem to defeat them. You saw how weak Lucy was Ace."

"Yeah, but the real problem is the red head. It's Erza Scarlet!"

"Stop freaking out Ace. We're not going to show ourselves to them. Just continue the plan like I told you to do. Ace sighed and exited Alex's room.

'_He's crazy if he thinks we can hide ourselves from Lucy._' Ace continued his walk until he reached his destination. He opened a door and howls and growls were heard. Ace smiled to himself. Maybe they could win this thing.

…**...**

"The train stopped! Finally the ground isn't moving!" Natsu jumped off the train screaming at the top of his lungs and Gray ran after him. He was trying to shut him up.

"The ground wasn't moving flame brain!" Natsu turned to face a shirtless Gray, and he ran at him.

"What did you call me you pervert?!"

"I called you flame brain. What you can't hear now?" Natsu tried to hit Gray with flaming fists, but Gray was too fast. He laughed and shot ice at Natsu, who just melted it.

"Ha! You can't hit me ice princess!" Gray took a step back to dodge another attack from Natsu when out of nowhere a sword flew by his head. He yelped in surprise and turned to see Erza looking very pissed off. Natsu froze in mid leap and fell to the ground.

"Hey…Erza…" She pointed a sword at Gray and he jumped back falling over Natsu.

"What have I told you two about fighting?"

"…." Neither could summon up the courage to speak up. Erza just looked too angry.

"Well!?" She took another step closer to them.

"You told us not to do it!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Then why would you do it?"

"We don't know!" She took another step closer to them, and they flipped. They both yelled and hugged each other tight.

"Um…does this situation really call for violence?" Everyone turned to look at Lucy, who had been behind Erza.

"These two need to be taught a lesson."

"Lucy…escape while you have your life." Gray was now face to face with Erza's sword and cowered. Lucy put her hand over Erza's. Erza snapped her head up and gasps were heard from the boys.

"Please stop Erza."

"Do not interfere Lucy." Lucy refused to remove her hand. Erza glared at her.

"No I won't let you harm them." She closed her eyes and hesitated before she spoke softly. "I don't know why you're so distant and angry, but please don't take it out on them." Lucy removed her hand and walked over to Natsu and Gray who were both extremely pale now. She helped them up and they backed up. Erza had put away her sword and looked at the three of them.

"I apologize for my rash actions. Lucy is right I shouldn't take out my anger on you like that, but if you two fight again I will punish you both." Both boys shook their heads. "Oh and if you interfere like that again Lucy, You'll be punished too." She headed off for the hotel that they would be staying at. Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I just saved you guys!"

"Yeah but I doubt Erza likes you now." Gray said. She just stared at the two of them. Happy came out of his hiding spot and landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Aye. No one has stood up to Erza like that and lived." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Oh well come on guys. I'm starving!" Natsu started walking to the hotel as well. Gray followed him shortly.

'_I don't want to die!_' Lucy thought as she dragged herself to the hotel.

…**...**

"It looks like your sister is braver than we thought. She just stood up against Scarlet."

"Keep watching them. I want to see how our little plan turns out." Ace just laughed as he exited Alex's room again. Things were truly getting interesting. Soon Fairy Tail would be without its 'strongest' team. Throughout the long corridor, Ace's evil laugh could be heard.

'_They have no idea what is coming to them._'


	5. Dreams & Reality

**AN: Hey guys! :D I'm falling asleep but I managed to write this! XD Enjoy it **

Lucy was laying on her bed at the hotel and stared at the window.

'_Why is it when I try to do something right, everything goes wrong?_' She sat up and headed out the door. On her way outside, Natsu saw her.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hi Natsu."

"Where you going?"

"For a walk."

"But it's almost chow time!" Natsu said with a silly grin on his face. Lucy laughed.

"I'll be back before it okay?"

"All right. See you soon Lucy." She walked out and headed down the street. Strangely, nobody was out. She found a nice tree and sat down by it. She closed her eyes and started to drift off.

…**...**

"_We're going to kill those stupid fairy brats." _

"_Our plan is going to be perfect." Lucy could hear evil laughter all around her. She knew the voices belonged to Alex and Ace, but they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she was standing in front of Fairy Tail. She walked inside and saw everybody crying. _

'_Why is everyone crying?' She looked around. She saw Mira and went to stand by her. She could hear everyone's conversation, but could not communicate with them. _

"_I can't believe that they're all dead." Lucy gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Mira started crying._

"_They were our strongest team ever." Lucy tried yelling that she was there, but it didn't work. Without any warning, she was now in the forest standing face to face with her brother. _

"_Alex."_

"_Lucy."_

"_What is going on here?"_

"_You're too weak to save your friends." He grinned and disappeared. Out of nowhere a sword came flying at her and she screamed._

…**...**

Lucy woke up screaming into a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see Erza staring at her.

"Are you okay Lucy? You looked terrified in your sleep." Lucy shakily nodded her head and stood up slowly. She couldn't tell Erza about her nightmare. She had been having them ever since she had been beaten by her brother and his friend.

'_You're too weak to save your friends._' Her brothers words still echoed through her mind as they made their way back to the hotel. Lucy could feel Erza's eyes on her, but she continued walking. By the time they had reached the hotel and walked into the dining room, Lucy had put on a smile. Erza knew it was fake, but didn't say anything. Natsu and Gray were talking about different fights and Lucy poked at her food. She stood up.

"I'm going to go up to my room. I'm not feeling well. Night guys."

"Uh…night Lucy. I hope you feel better soon." Gray said. She nodded and walked off. Once she reached her room, she plopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes.

'_You're too weak…_' She couldn't get his words out of her head.

"I am weak. I shouldn't even be here. I'm not really on the strongest team." Lucy sighed and rolled over. No one came in to check on her and that made her more at ease. The only thing that kept her awake were her nightmares.

…**...**

Erza was standing by her window looking up into the night sky. The stars were twinkling and were bright. Still she could not find the peace of mind so that she could smile. She felt as if she would never smile again. She sighed and closed her eyes. She heard a weird sound and opened them. The town looked quiet and peaceful, but the noises were loud. She suddenly recognized them. They were the howls of wolves.

'_It's strange. These howls don't sound right._' She walked out of her room to find the others. Erza found Natsu and Happy staring out a window.

"You hear it too?"

"Yeah. It doesn't sound right. Where are Gray and Lucy?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably in their rooms." Erza nodded and turned to find Lucy.

"Go get Gray." Natsu didn't seem happy about it, but he still went off to get Gray. Erza stood in front of Lucy's door and knocked. She heard a soft come in and let herself in. She saw Lucy sitting on the edge of her bed. It looked as if she had been crying.

"Lucy what is going on?"

"Nothing." Erza was about to say something when another howl broke out into the night. This one sounded a lot closer. It was as if the creature were in the same room as them. Lucy lifted her head. Erza could see that she was shaking.

'_She is terrified._' Erza requipped her sword and went to the window. She didn't see anything but kept her sword with her. Lucy had gotten up and pulled out her whip. She went to stand by Erza.

"Do you see anything?"

"No. I'm going outside to check it out."

"You can't! You don't know what is out there."

"Someone needs to check it out Lucy."

"Then go with someone at least." Erza shook her head in disbelief. How could this girl care so much about her even after she had threatened to punish her.

"Let's go meet up with Natsu and Gray then Lucy." She nodded and Erza started walking away. Lucy turned her head and looked out the window. She froze in fear. Erza noticed that Lucy wasn't following her and looked behind her. She saw the look of terror on Lucy's face and walked back to her.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Look out the window." When Erza looked out, she saw a bunch of giant wolves. There were also some men standing among them. She clenched her fist and pulled Lucy out the door. She found Natsu and Gray. Once everyone was on the same page, they headed outside to face the army before them. The wolves growled at them as they exited the hotel. Natsu got ready to punch something and Gray had stripped again. Erza stepped in front of them.

"What do you want?" One man stepped forward and spoke.

"We're here to kill Fairy Tail's 'strongest' team." He started laughing and so did the men behind him.

"Why?"

"We were hired to by some guys. They even gave us these wolves they bred themselves." He smirked. "It's time to kill you fairies." He lifted his arm and pointed at them. Suddenly the wolves sprang forth and howls erupted throughout the night.


	6. A Real Nightmare

Lucy felt as if her entire body was going to collapse as the giant wolves howled into the night. They were charging right at them and they didn't know what to do. Natsu ran at the wolves with his fists on fire. Gray turned the ground to ice so the wolves couldn't run fast. Lucy grabbed her keys.

"I summon thee Loke!" Loke appeared before her and turned towards her.

"I'll protect you Lucy." He sprang forth and kicked one of the wolves. It howled but didn't stop moving. It ran past Loke and bit down into Lucy's arm. She cried out in pain. The wolf looked her right in the eyes. She was frozen in fear. It was the same monster from her nightmares. Lucy shut her eyes tight and tried to pull her arm free. She could hear the others screaming her name, but their calls didn't matter. Her brother had unleashed these monsters on them. The wolf refused to let go. Lucy opened her eyes. The wolf didn't even move. It seemed like it wanted her to stay put.

"Lucy!" She looked towards Erza. She had two swords out and one of them was currently in a wolf's belly. "Catch!" Erza threw a sword to Lucy and it landed in the ground by her feet. It had just barley missed her foot. Lucy picked the sword up.

'_This is heavier than I thought. Erza makes it look easy._' She closed her eyes and thrust the sword into the wolf. It had gone in it's side. It howled in pain releasing Lucy's arm. She ran towards the others. Natsu had just beaten another wolf and Gray had frozen two more. They were all gasping for breath. Loke went back to the celestial world and Lucy had grabbed her whip. Her arm was bleeding still and it was making her dizzy. She started to fall over when Gray caught her.

"Hang in there Lucy." Lucy nodded her head and regained her balance. The wolves were all defeated and the men that had been with them had run off. They all had scratches and were ready to pass out. Erza turned to the others and ex-quipped back into her regular armor.

"Let's go get cleaned up and head to bed. We will head back to Fairy Tail in the morning." Natsu groaned.

"But what about our job?"

"We're in no condition to continue Natsu. Go in now." He grumbled all the way into the hotel. Gray shook his head and followed Natsu back into the hotel. Erza turned and walked over to Lucy. She put Lucy's uninjured arm around her shoulders and her arm around Lucy's waist.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"I'm fine Erza. Thanks." Erza looked around.

'_I almost had to deal with losing someone else. What happened tonight?_' They headed up to Lucy's room. Erza sat Lucy on the bed and went to get things to clean her wound. Lucy gritted her teeth as Erza cleaned the wound.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I wasn't able to protect you."

"I'm the one who was too weak. I couldn't even move." Lucy looked down at her feet. "You saved me by throwing your sword."

"Lucy I know we don't really talk but…what has been going on lately?" Erza started to wrap Lucy's arm while she looked towards the window.

"I have no idea anymore. Ever since I saw my brother again…life has hurt so much." Lucy started crying and Erza had no idea what to do. She decided to put a comforting arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy turned so that her head was pressed into Erza's neck. Erza had never really comforted someone like this.

"What did your brother do Lucy?"

"He has always been mean to me but when I left to go see him…things got worse." Erza finished wrapping Lucy's arm.

"Why don't you get comfortable Lucy?" She nodded and stood up slowly so she didn't fall and got ready for bed. When she finished, she leaned against the head board and sat close to Erza.

"My brother's name is Alex and he has a friend named Ace. Together they make my life as bad as it can be. It's what made me run away and join Fairy Tail. When I had to go see him, I was hoping he had changed. He didn't and sent me to be a decoy for the guys that you had caught. You told me to go back to the house." She closed her eyes and sighed. "That's when I was attacked. My brother and Ace beat me."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to continue if it's hard." Lucy shook her head.

"No it feels good to tell someone no matter how painful it is."

"All right."

"Well ever since then, I keep having nightmares. The one I had earlier…we were all dead because of Alex and Ace. They want us dead." She had started crying again. "I'm too weak to protect anyone. My brother is plotting something and I don't know why!"

"Lucy if someone is coming after Fairy Tail, I will destroy them." Lucy just nodded. She didn't know what to say since Erza had said that she would destroy her brother. Sure she hated him but did she want him dead? They sat in silence before Erza got up to leave.

"Thank you Erza. For listening to me."

"Anytime Lucy. We are friends." Lucy smiled and watched Erza walk out the door. She drifted off to sleep.

…**...**

Erza leaned against Lucy's door. She had learned so much from her tonight. Lucy had opened up to her and trusted her with the information. She knew that if it came down to a fight with Lucy's brother she would have to fight hard for Fairy Tail even if she had to kill him.

"I'm sorry Lucy." She walked down the hall and into her room and shut the door. She would have to stay strong for the others. She could see how much Lucy needed a strong person to lean on. Erza wanted to make sure that Lucy felt safe with her.

'_I promise that I'll do everything that I can to help you Lucy._' Erza laid down to get some sleep.


	7. Plans Unfold

Natsu stood outside with Happy flying around his head.

"Natsu! Why are we out here?"

"Something's not right."

"Well last night we were attacked by wolves." Natsu sniffed the air again.

"Something smells. It's a familiar scent." Happy landed beside him and looked around.

"How Natsu?"

"I'm not sure. It just seems familiar somehow."

"Oi! Natsu! We're heading out soon." Natsu and Happy turned to see Gray standing in the doorway of the hotel.

"I still don't see why we have to leave."

"Shut up idiot. Lucy is hurt." Natsu growled at Gray and Happy sighed. They started fighting again and he flew away.

…**...**

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale and anyone could see that she had not been sleeping properly. She looked down at her bandaged arm and closed her eyes. Every time that she thought the images were gone, they came back to haunt her. She could still hear the growls of the wolves and the cries of her friends.

'_Damn you Alex. I will get you back for this._' She slammed her good hand on the wall in front of her and tried to calm her thoughts.

"Why did this have to happen? Why is this happening?" Lucy couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Will I care if you die?" She knew that she should compose herself for her friends, so she wiped the tears away and put on another fake smile. She could tell that this was going to be a long day. Little did she know that Erza was standing outside her door about to knock. She had heard everything that Lucy said. She decided that she would knock and act like she heard nothing. Lucy came to the door and let Erza in.

"Hi Lucy. How is your arm feeling?"

"It's fine." Erza picked up Lucy's bag and lead her downstairs. Lucy was quiet the whole way. Erza heard Natsu and Gray fighting and decided to stop them.

"Both of you stop this now!" They both jumped and turned towards her. She was angry.

"Aye…" Gray nodded along with Natsu.

"We don't have time for this. Let's get going."

"Come back lily!" They all turned to a little girl running after a dog. She was crying and tripped. Lucy took off after the dog.

"Lucy wait! Damn." Erza yelled as she knelt down to help the girl up. "Are you okay?" The girl started crying harder and hugged Erza tight.

'_Why does this keep happening to me?_' Erza thought as she wrapped her arms around the girl awkwardly. The girl looked up at Erza.

"Can your friend catch my dog? He's my best friend."

"Lucy will get him. Don't worry." The little girl smiled at her.

"Thank you."

…**...**

Lucy was getting tired and dizzy again. The dog had finally come to a stop by an old building. Lucy sat down and started to pet the dog.

"Why did you run away?" The dog just barked. "What is this place?" She stood up and so did the dog. It started to follow her as she looked around. Lucy opened the door and it creaked loudly. "Well this is spooky." She walked in and about halfway in the door slammed shut. She jumped and whimpered. Lucy tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"How does this keep happening to me!" She turned when she heard laughter. Lucy nearly fainted. "What are you doing here Ace!?"

"Why I live here Lucy." She started to back up while staring at him. She backed up into another large wolf. She screamed and tripped over the dog. "What's the matter Lucy? Scared of my wolf?" He noticed the bandaging on her arm and smirked. "I see they got you last night."

"What the hell are you planning!?"

"We're going to kill all of you." He came towards her slowly with a grin on his face. "I think I want to play with you first though." She tried to get up and the wolf stepped on her hair. It started to growl at her. "Lucy behave and I might make it quick."

"Get away!" He came down on her and kissed her fiercely. She couldn't push his body off. He laughed and moved his hand towards her breasts. She squirmed around and he slapped her.

"I said behave." She whimpered. The wolf had moved so it could attack the little girl's dog. Lucy closed her eyes.

'_I have to bring that dog back!_' She started to sit up causing Ace to stare at her in confusion.

"Well, where did this strength come from Lucy?" She gritted her teeth as he grabbed her arm.

"You're not getting away with any of this! Fairy Tail will crush you!" He glared at her and slammed her down on the ground.

"Your so called friends don't even know where to find you! Me and Alex are invincible!"

"I don't think so." He froze. It was her voice!

"Attack Them!" He jumped off Lucy and ran out one of the back doors. Erza ran to Lucy's side as Natsu and Gray came crashing down on the wolf.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Lucy nodded and sat up with Erza's help. She was in pain thanks to Ace slamming her down. Natsu and Gray walked over to them and noticed the look on Lucy's face.

"We got the wolf Lucy. You're okay." She smiled at them and stood up. Her knees were weak, but she kept moving to the hole in the wall that Erza had made. They all watched her leave. Natsu started to go after her and Erza stopped him.

"Let her have some space Natsu." He nodded. They all started walking out and Gray picked up the dog. Lucy made it back to the girl first and smiled.

"Your dog is safe. My friends are bringing him back." The girl smiled and ran to Gray who had the dog. He put it down and the girl hugged him.

"Thank you!" They nodded and finally went to the train station. They almost missed their train after the encounter with Ace. The train was empty except for them. Lucy laid down and clenched her fist.

'_You're going down Ace._'

…**...**

"Who was that guy that had Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure. She knew him though."

"Should we ask her?"

"Not now." He sighed and stared at Lucy. She had fallen asleep.

"None of this makes sense. First we get attacked by giant wolves and then the guy I assume ordered those wolves on us attacks Lucy. How does this go together?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to stay on alert." He agreed. Erza turned to look at Lucy.

'_It was them again wasn't it Lucy?_'


	8. Double Date With Cana?

Lucy woke up to a bright light shining on her face. She groaned and put a hand over her eyes.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Erza?"

"Yes. You're in the hospital." She nodded.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Lucy sighed and tried to sit up. It wasn't easy since her whole body ached with pain. Her arm was giving her the worst pain though.

"Am I allowed to leave?" Erza nodded.

"The doctor said it was okay as long as you rest and take care of your arm." Lucy had to have her arm in a sling so that it would heal better. She decided that she would head to Fairy Tail before she went home.

"I'm going to the guild."

"I'll go with you."

"Have you told anyone about what I told you?"

"No." Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Erza. "Did you want me to tell them?"

"I don't know."

"Did they attack you again?"

"It was Ace. He said they were going to kill us. I'm not sure what to do anymore." Erza sat beside her. "Erza?"

"Lucy…You're not alone in your feelings. I know what it's like to feel fear and anger. Everyone does."

"You guys could get killed because of me."

"I always think that now." Erza closed her eyes for a moment. "I know because…Jellal died because of me." Lucy turned so that she was looking at Erza. She was about to speak when Erza held a hand up. "You told me your story…I'll tell you mine." Lucy nodded and continued to listen to Erza. "It was two years ago. Me and my friend Jellal were heading back from a job that I took. He hadn't wanted me to go alone because he thought the old man was a pervert." Lucy could see a glint of something flash in Erza's eyes, but as soon as it appeared, it quickly vanished. "A couple of men came out from nowhere and attacked us. One of them used their magic to restrain me, while Jellal fought the other one. I Tried to help, but the man put a blade right through Jellal." Erza stopped a moment to take a few deep breaths. "The men escaped and left me with the dead body of my friend. I vowed that I would hunt them down and kill them." Lucy put a comforting hand on Erza's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Erza. I had no idea." Erza just shook her head.

"It's all right Lucy. Everyone else knows about it already." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. The clouds started to hide the sun and Lucy could look out the window without being blinded. She stood up and reached a hand out to Erza. Erza looked up to see Lucy smiling.

"Come on Erza. Fairy Tail is waiting." Erza nodded and took Lucy's hand and stood up. They started the walk towards their guild in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It felt nice.

…**...**

Natsu paced back and forth while Makarov tried to calm the guild down. They were all upset that some maniac had threatened Fairy Tail and almost killed Lucy.

"All of you shut up! We need to talk about the issue." Natsu jumped up on a table.

"We need to find them and kick their asses! They hurt Lucy!" Makarov slammed Natsu down with his giant hand and the guild finally fell silent.

"Indeed we need to find them, but fighting won't solve everything." Everyone turned to see Erza with her arms crossed and Lucy standing behind her. "This is not going to be so simple. The people know Lucy very well."

"You know them Lucy?" Lucy nodded to Levy's question.

"Yeah. It's my brother Alex and his friend Ace. They plan on taking out Natsu, Gray, Erza, and me. I'm not sure why, but they are dangerous." Makarov walked up to Lucy and stood in front of her.

"Lucy you know that we will not go easy on them."

"I know master. I don't want you to. They have put me in the hospital twice in less than one week. I told Ace that Fairy Tail would crush them." Makarov smiled.

"That we will Lucy. That we will." She smiled at everyone in the guild before making eye contact with Mira. Lucy made her way to Mira's side.

"Lucy…are you ready?" She nodded and looked at Mira with a tired look on her face. Cana walked up to Lucy and put a arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Lu…cy…"

"You're drunk Cana."

"I am not."

"You're drunk."

"You promised to come with me."

"I know. Let's go." Cana grabbed another bottle and Lucy sighed.

'_Why do I have to go with Cana on a double date?_' She lead them out the door.

…**...**

Erza walked up behind Mira.

"Mira. Where did they run off to?"

"Oh Lucy is going on a double date with Cana."

"I see."

…**...**

Lucy sighed as she downed another glass of wine. Cana had started drinking too much again and decided to strip. Lucy poured another glass as she watched Cana being chased by employees and her date.

"So does she always act like this?" Lucy turned her head to look at Josh. He was her date for the night and he was the only one who didn't drink anything.

"Well she's always drinking. She sometimes strips though."

"I see. May I ask what happened to your arm?" Lucy looked down at her arm.

"I got attacked by a dog." It wasn't too far off from the truth, so Lucy didn't feel so bad about lying. Besides, she didn't trust Josh.

"Did it at least get caught?"

"Something like that yeah." She took another swig of her wine.

"That's already your fifth glass of wine. I don't think you should have anymore." Lucy stood up and walked over to Cana.

"You're probably right. We should get going." She walked around and picked Cana's clothes up.

"Allow me to walk you home."

"I can get there fine alone."

"You are both drunk. Someone could take advantage of that." Lucy turned to leave and Josh grabbed her good arm. She turned to look back at him.

"Let me go."

"No can do sweetheart."

"She said let go." He turned his head and got a fist in his face. Erza glared at him and pried his hand off Lucy's arm.

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. I'm going to take them home so get lost." He grumbled and grabbed his friend and left. Erza turned to Lucy who was barely staying awake. "What happened?"

"Eh…he wanted to take us home."

"Come on you can stay with me tonight. You're both wasted." Lucy laughed and Cana grabbed the bottle of wine as they left.

…**...**

Erza dropped Cana off at her room and continued on her way to her room. Lucy kept yawning.

"How much did you drink tonight?"

"Umm…five glasses I think."

"I don't think you should drink again."

"You would too if you had to be on a date that you never wanted to go on."

"We're here." Erza opened her door and let Lucy in first before closing the door. Lucy yawned again. "Follow me Lucy." Erza led Lucy to her bedroom and turned the lights on. Lucy stripped down to her underwear and slid under the blankets where she fell fast asleep. Erza shook her head. "What am I going to do with you Lucy?" She re-quipped into a tank top and turned the lights off before crawling in beside Lucy. She sighed as her head hit the pillow.

'_This feels nice. I haven't relaxed in such a long time._' Erza thought as she tried to fall asleep. She felt Lucy's arm fall over her waist. It was her injured arm. She had taken it out of the sling to sleep. Erza started to remove it, but Lucy spoke in her sleep.

"Erza…Don't leave…me…" Erza turned to face Lucy to see if she was really asleep. She was. Erza sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere Lucy." She could swear she saw a faint smile on Lucy's face before she fell asleep.


	9. Truth Revealed

Lucy woke up and yawned. She sat up and moaned. Her head hurt. She looked around to see a different room than she was used to. Lucy panicked before remembering what happened last night. She looked down at the still sleeping form of Erza. She smiled and got up and found her clothes. She threw them on and stretched.

'_I guess I should go check on Cana._' Lucy found some paper and a pen to write a note to Erza. She took one last look at Erza before leaving. Erza looked so peaceful and she really didn't want to wake her. Lucy walked out of Erza's place and headed to Cana's.

"Cana. It's me Lucy!" She knocked on the doors a few times before a groggy looking Cana stumbled to the door.

"Hey Lucy."

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine just a little tired. How about you?"

"My head hurts a little that's all." Cana laughed.

"Well maybe if you drink more, you can grow a better tolerance for alcohol." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to the guild." Cana shut her door and they started off for Fairy Tail.

"So Lucy…you slept with Erza right?"

"Yeah…why?" Lucy turned to see Cana grinning. She finally got it. "No! We did not have sex Cana!" Lucy was bright red as Cana busted out laughing. Lucy tried to get her to calm down, but she was having too much fun with Lucy.

"What did Lucy do?"

"She had…Oh! Wendy! She had a sleepover with Erza." Lucy smacked Cana and started walking away. Wendy watched Cana laugh nervously. "So Wendy…what are you going to do today?"

"Oh! I wanted to see if Lucy would go shopping with me." Lucy heard her name and backtracked so that she was standing by Wendy.

"What about me?"

"Would you like to go shopping with me today?" Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Of course!" Wendy grinned and jumped up and down. Both girls took off leaving Cana alone.

"What the hell is going on?" She continued her walk to Fairy Tail.

…**...**

Erza woke up to Lucy and Cana yelling. She sighed and looked out the window. She was going to yell at them when Lucy yelled that she had not had sex.

'_Now what are those two talking about?_' She saw Wendy come up behind them. They were going to have to explain their conversation to the little girl. Erza turned and saw a piece of paper on her dresser. She picked it up. It was a note from Lucy.

_Erza,_

_Thank you for last night. You really saved me from that jerk. If there's anyway that I can repay you, let me know. _

_-Lucy- _

_P.S. I'll try not to drink again._

Erza placed the note back on her dresser and went about getting ready for the day. She still remembered what Lucy had mumbled in her sleep.

…**...**

"So Lucy how did your date go?"

"I don't remember much. I had a few drinks. The guy was a jerk though."

"Did Cana enjoy it?"

"I have no idea. She was completely drunk again. She ran around half naked." Wendy laughed.

"You mean like that time she stripped and ran around in the church?" Lucy couldn't contain her laughter.

"Yeah only this time she wasn't yelling about losing her puppy."

"She doesn't even have a dog, so I don't get why she said that."

"She was drunk."

"I guess that's the only explanation." Wendy found a cute skirt and ran off to try it on. Lucy leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. The nightmares had left her alone last night, but she still felt unease. She looked out the shop's window to see blonde hair pass by.

'_Alex!?_' She knew that it was him. Who else would it be. That was her brother. She would always recognize him. She gritted her teeth and turned her attention back to what was happening in the store. She had to be calm for Wendy.

"Lucy! What do you think?" Wendy twirled around to show off her skirt to Lucy.

"It looks really good on you Wendy!" Wendy could see the alert look in Lucy's eyes.

"I'm going to go pay for it and then we can head back to the guild. I want to show it off." Lucy nodded and watched her the entire time. "Can we still get ice cream?" Lucy laughed and they walked out only to collide with Ace. Lucy jumped up and grabbed Wendy.

"What are you doing here!?" He glared at her.

"I don't have time for this! Move!" Lucy stepped in his path and he growled. "Move now Lucy or I'll kill you!"

"Wendy go get the others." She nodded and took off to the guild. "I'm not letting you escape." She pulled out her keys. She summoned Loke and Taurus at the same time. "Help me keep him here."

"Yes miss Luuuucy!" Loke nodded.

"Of course." Ace looked extremely pissed.

"I've had it with you all!" He stuck his hands out and Lucy felt her entire body freeze. She tried to move, but she was paralyzed. "Don't even try to move. You're frozen." She glared at him and continued to try and escape.

"Ace…stop this." He ran at her and Taurus and Loke jumped in front of him only to be sent flying backwards. He came to a stop right in front of Lucy.

"I've had it with you Lucy. It's time I finished this. I'm sure Alex won't mind."

"Ace. Get away from her. I told you that I would finish her off." He looked over Lucy's shoulder to see Alex standing with his arms crossed.

"You just got lucky brat." Alex walked up behind Lucy and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Lucy…you should have stayed away. Now I'm going to have to get rid of you."

"Lucy!" They snapped their heads up to see Elfman running towards them.

"Elfman! Be careful!" He charged at Ace with his beast arm. Ace lifted one arm and sent him crashing into a nearby building. Alex watched in amusement as more Fairy Tail members came rushing to help Lucy.

"I guess you made some friends Lucy. It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to destroy Fairy Tail." She finally broke free from Ace's magic. She threw a punch at Alex, but he dodged it easy. He picked her up by her throat and threw her at the rushing members. Natsu acted quick and caught her. Gray sent shards of ice at them. Alex pulled out his sword and cut down all the ice. Erza ran forward and attacked Alex. She froze. Something seemed familiar about the two people.

"It's you…" He smirked.

"Yeah we killed your friend." Her expression turned to one of pure rage. She continued to slash out at Alex in any attempt to kill him. Ace came up behind her and swung his hand to the left. She went flying into the shop's window. He started laughing and Alex sheathed his sword. "Like we said before. None of you stand a chance." They disappeared quickly. Erza stood up staring at the ground with a blank expression.

'_I finally found you. Now it's my turn to pay you back for Jellal's death._' She walked past the other guild members and Lucy turned to her.

"I'm sorry Erza. I had no idea that my brother killed your best friend."

"You didn't do anything wrong Lucy." Lucy turned and ran off. Levy and Wendy yelled after her, but she ignored them. Erza headed off in an opposite direction.

'_What do I do now?_'


	10. A Fight Under The Stars

**AN: Wow I have been updating this a lot lately! XD I'm having a great time with this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. :D**

Alex started pacing back and forth in his office. Ace stared at the ground clearly upset.

"Tonight!" Alex slammed both of his hands on his desk and looked at Ace. "Tonight…we get rid of Lucy. No more games. Get the rest of the wolves out." Ace nodded.

"Sure. Do you really think we can finish this tonight?"

"We'll at least kill Lucy and the red head." Ace grinned.

"It's about time. I've been waiting to kill the great Titania."

"Yes…it's been two years."

"I'm sure we can catch them alone tonight."

"I saw Lucy run off alone. She still hasn't learned her lesson."

"I still remember the day she 'tripped' and fell off that cliff." Alex said clearly amused. Ace started laughing.

…**...**

Lucy sat against one of the trees in the park. She covered her face with her good arm and cried.

'_I'm never going to get any stronger! I'm always too weak to help anyone!_' Lucy didn't care if anyone walked by. She couldn't stand it anymore. Alex and Ace had finally caused her to break. She could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to her. She didn't even bother looking up.

"I'm here for you Lucy." Lucy leaned into her companion's side. She didn't feel like speaking. Her emotions were all jumbled up and she needed time to sort them out. Erza didn't complain about Lucy's tears or how she should get over it. She stayed by her side and gave her comfort. Lucy finally started to settle down when she felt something drip on her hand. She looked up at Erza.

"Erza?" Some tears had finally escaped from Erza. Lucy smiled and pulled Erza closer to her. She wrapped her good arm around Erza and closed her eyes. Erza was stiff for awhile and then relaxed into Lucy's embrace. "It's okay Erza…it's okay to cry."

"I'm sorry Lucy. I came here to help you…and I guess my emotions got the better of me."

"It's fine really." Lucy smiled at Erza. Erza decided to place her arms around Lucy. They both sat like that until the tears finally stopped falling. Erza stood up and helped Lucy up. "Thank you Erza."

"For what?"

"Well…you came here to help me, and you…finally opened up. You felt safe enough to cry around me." Erza looked away and sighed.

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Lucy looked up at the sky. It was dusk now and the stars were coming out. She smiled softly and started humming. Erza looked at her with curiosity. "Erza…what do you think of the stars?"

"I've never really thought about them. I tend to look at what is right in front of me."

"You should try looking up sometimes."

"What do you think about them?"

"They're beautiful. I look up at them whenever I feel sad. It brings me back to the days when my mother was there for me." Erza shifted her feet and looked around. Everyone had mostly cleared out and headed home for the night.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" Lucy turned to look at Erza.

"We should head back to the guild. I'm sure everyone is worried by now." Lucy nodded and started walking with Erza. They still didn't speak about what had happened. Erza wanted to get revenge for Jellal's death, but she didn't want to upset Lucy again.

"Erza…it's okay to open up you know." Erza shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

"They made it so easy for us!" They turned around quickly and saw Alex and Ace staring at them with at least twenty wolves surrounding them. Lucy stepped back. The memory of Ace beating her and her spirits was still fresh in her mind. Erza stepped in front of Lucy and re-quipped her sword. She glared at Alex and Ace. Ace laughed at her and Alex smirked.

"Titania."

"You must be Alex." He nodded and pulled out his sword.

"I am." Ace moved out of his way and stuck his hands out. "I have been waiting for this day to come." Erza looked back at Lucy who was slightly trembling.

"Lucy we can beat them."

"I can't…"

"No matter what you think Lucy, I know you're strong. Show your mother that you can protect yourself." Lucy looked at Erza with wide eyes. Her words got to Lucy. She pulled out her keys and summoned Taurus and Virgo.

"Virgo! Taurus! Let's finish this!"

"As you wish Princess." They took off after the wolves and Erza turned her attention back to Alex.

"You're mine." He chuckled.

"Come at me then Scarlet. Show me how much you hate me for putting a sword in your friend." She gritted her teeth and lurched forward to attack. Ace swung his arm down and caused Lucy to fall. He walked over to her and bent down by her.

"How do you like my magic? I can control your body." She glared up at him. "It's improved over the years."

"You're both going down. Erza is strong!"

"And you're weak." Ace stood up and yanked Lucy to her feet. She watched as Erza fought her brother. She looked so angry.

'_You can do this Erza. I know you can._'

…**...**

Natsu and Gajeel were arguing over who was going to beat Alex up. Mira was cleaning Elfman's injuries while everyone else sat talking about Lucy's brother and the threat he made to Fairy Tail. Cana thought it would be a good idea to sort everything out and come up with a plan, but Erza and Lucy were both still missing. Shortly after Lucy ran off, Makarov told them about a break in at a nearby shop.

"Hey Mira, have you heard anything about Erza or Lucy?"

"Not yet. I hope they're both all right." Mira said glancing over at Natsu. "Natsu told me about what he has heard about Lucy's brother and all that he did to Lucy. It seems like Natsu overheard her telling it to Erza." Cana nodded and took another sip of beer. She slammed the cup down and everyone grew quiet.

"How about we hunt down our missing girls so we can get a plan going? I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing." Natsu jumped up and raced towards the door with Happy in tow. Gray and Juvia headed off in another direction. The whole guild split up into different groups to conduct the search for Erza and Lucy. Cana jumped off the counter and walked out of the guild.

'_We will win this._'

…**...**

Erza quickly dodged another sweep of Alex's sword. She had not been able to land a single blow on him yet. She could tell that Lucy would not be able to fight much longer. Her spirits had beaten the wolves, but summoning two spirits at once had taken its toll on Lucy. She was struggling against Ace. Erza shook her head and focused on Alex again.

"Why don't you give up now Titania? I can see that you're not able to fight much longer." She growled and came at him again. She re-quipped into her heaven's wheel armor and sent swords flying at him. He laughed and dodged them all with ease. When he was focused on dodging them, Erza took the opportunity to attack him. She re-quipped into her black wing armor and flew at him. She sliced her sword against his stomach cutting it. He looked at her with daggers in his eyes. "How?"

"You had to concentrate on not getting hit by my blades, so I attacked you while you were distracted. It seems like you're not as invincible as you once thought." Alex closed his eyes and pointed his sword into the air.

"It looks like I get to show you my true strength." He opened his eyes and quickly shot forward. Erza had no time to block him. She went flying into a nearby tree. It shattered to pieces. She coughed up some blood and looked at Alex. His eyes were glowing bright blue and he had an evil grin on his face. He stepped forward and towered over her. "I can use lightning magic. I'm faster than you'll ever be." Ace walked over to them clearly already bored from his fight with Lucy. Erza looked over at Lucy and saw that she was struggling to get up.

"So can we finish this now?"

"Yeah." Erza quickly re-quipped into her flight armor and threw Ace back into a tree. Alex jumped back and raised his hand to the sky.

"Erza! Don't let him use his magic!" Erza turned to see Lucy on her feet and running towards her. Alex laughed.

"Too late!" The stars were covered up by dark clouds and a bright light fell from the sky. Lucy and Erza were thrown back. They couldn't see anything. All they could hear was the laughter of Alex and Ace. Lucy felt Erza fall beside her.

"Erza?" She got no response and started to get worried. Lucy felt a sting of pain in her wrist and lifted it to her face. Blood was pouring out quickly. Suddenly the light disappeared and she could see again. Lucy gasped. Erza laid by her side with a sword in her chest. Alex pulled the sword out and grinned at Lucy. She shook with fear.

"Good night Lucy." He sliced her neck and walked away leaving her to slowly bleed to death. Lucy fell beside Erza.

"I'm so sorry Erza…This is all my fault." She started crying again as she laid a hand on Erza's stomach. "Please…don't die. Fairy Tail needs you….I need you."

…**...**

Erza couldn't believe the pain she was in. It felt like her chest was on fire and she was struggling to breathe. The light disappeared and she could see. Everything was blurry and a steady stream of blood came out of her mouth. She heard Lucy talking, but she had no strength to respond. Her body was broken. She felt something on her stomach and realized it was Lucy's hand.

'_Lucy?_' She wanted to say something to comfort the girl beside her, but she was unable to.

"…I need you." Erza froze. Had Lucy really said that? Did she really care for her?

'_I'm so sorry Lucy._' Erza looked up into the night sky and stared at the stars. '_You're right Lucy. They are beautiful. I'm glad that I was able to see them with you._' Erza let a single tear fall as her head tilted to the side and everything faded to black.


	11. Awakening Thoughts And Feelings

"_Lucy! It's time to come inside!" _

"_Coming mother!" Lucy ran inside her home and smiled. The smile faded when she saw her mother laying face down on the ground. Her eyes showed an intense fear that Lucy had never seen. Blood was pooling around her and Lucy fell to her knees. The walls were covered in blood and she heard laughter. Lucy looked behind her to see her big brother Alex. _

"_Why did you do this Alex!?" He sat down next to her and dragged the blade across her throat. She was frozen in fear. _

"_You're too young to understand anything Lucy." _

"_I am not! You killed mother!" He laughed evilly. _

"_Did I?" Lucy turned to look at her mother again only this time when she looked at her, it wasn't her. It was a girl with red hair. _

'_Wait…red hair?' Lucy looked around again and noticed that her brother was gone and she was older again. _

"_Erza!" Lucy screamed after realizing that the girl was Erza._

…**...**

"Lucy? Please open your eyes. You can't die on us!" The voices rang through her head.

"Lucy?" She couldn't answer them. Her throat was burning.

"What happened here?" She was stuck in her own mind.

"Lucy…Erza…" Erza? She hoped that she at least survived.

"Damn! I'm going to kill whoever did this!" She would also kill, but she was far too weak.

"Are they breathing?" She really wished she wasn't. The pain was intense. Everything was on fire.

"Barely…" If only they knew the pain she was in.

"We need to get them to a hospital now!" Save Ezra. That was the only thing she could say in her mind.

"Hang in there you guys. We're going to get you help. Just keep fighting." Lucy knew that she had to fight, but she was far too tired. Nothing was going to save her.

…**...**

Natsu broke down another tree in his anger. How had he been so stupid!? Erza and Lucy were fighting for their lives as he ran through the woods cursing to himself. When he had arrived at the park, he saw both girls bleeding profusely. Lucy had cuts all over her body but the main damage was her wrist and throat. Erza also had cuts all over, but her major wound was a deep chest wound. Whatever blade had been used on her had just barely missed her heart.

"You both better fight." Natsu punched another tree causing it to shatter with his anger.

…**...**

"_Erza?" _

"_Yes?" Erza turned around to stare at the person in complete shock. _

"_Jellal!?" He smiled at her and walked closer to her. She tensed up._

"_Erza. You need to fight."_

"_Jellal! I'm sorry! I haven't killed those bastards that murdered you yet." He placed a cold hand on her cheek and put a finger to her lips. _

"_It's okay Erza. You don't need to kill them for me." She made another move to speak and he silenced her. "I'm not the only person you need to fight for. I'm dead but there is someone else who needs you." Erza looked at him for a moment._

"_Am I dead?" He chuckled._

"_Not quite. You're close and that's why we are talking now." She lifted her hand to her chin and tried to think. "Erza…learn to be happy again. That's all I ask of you."_

"_I can't. Not until I kill…" Jellal silenced her again and shook his head._

"_Fight for the ones you have now. Someone really needs you and I know you're not someone to leave them in the dark." He started to fade away and Erza panicked._

"_Jellal! Don't leave!"_

"_I'm dead Erza. You still have a chance to live and be happy." She started crying and tried to stop him. "Goodbye Erza." He disappeared and everything faded to black once again._

…**...**

"I think she's waking up!" Lucy groaned and opened her eyes to see a bunch of faces right up in her own. The second that she tried to speak, the raging fire hit her again. Her hand flew up to her throat and she moaned. She could hear all of the worried voices around her.

"Lucy?" She saw Mira reaching towards her with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mi…ra.." She smiled softly and placed a hand on Lucy's forehead. She moved her bangs out of her face.

"You're going to be okay Lucy." She could see the pain in Mira's eyes.

"Please…is Erza okay?" Everyone was silent. Lucy knew something was wrong then. She sat up quick totally ignoring the pain coursing through her body. She saw the red hair in the bed next to her. She ran to her side and saw how pale Erza was. Tears started falling.

"Erza…this can't happen! Everyone is worried sick about you! Don't you dare die!" Lucy felt a prick in her arm and started falling. She felt arms wrap around her and the cries of her friends. Once again she was thrown into the dark abyss.

…**...**

"So do you think that Lucy will be okay? She really freaked out back there." Wendy said.

"I really hope so." Levy said while tossing another rock into the pond they were sitting at.

"I can heal Lucy pretty good, but Erza's wound is deep. I don't know if I will be able to heal her completely."

"Are you going to help Lucy tomorrow?" Wendy nodded.

"Yeah. I just need everyone to clear out so I can concentrate."

"Do you think it was Lucy's brother and his friend?"

"I don't know. I don't understand how someone could do that to their own sister. It's completely wrong."

"Yeah it is."

"I hope they will be okay after all this. Erza is close to dead and Lucy is a total mess."

…**...**

Lucy laid awake staring at the white ceiling. Everything was quiet. She could just barely hear the soft breathing of Erza.

'_I'm so sorry Erza._' Lucy sat up and looked at Erza. She was as pale as the sheets and the moonlight only made her look more like a corpse. Lucy walked over to her slowly.

"You have to pull through." Lucy sat in a chair by her bed and stroked her hair. "You make me feel safe. You're strong and you care deeply for your friends." Tears were falling onto Erza's hand. "Ever since I joined Fairy Tail…I have looked up to you. Please don't die on me now." The first day that Lucy met Erza she had been scared, but then she finally started to see that she was kind underneath all the armor she wore. Lucy smiled. Erza had tried her best to comfort her and protect her.

"It feels like I'm going to be completely crushed if I lose you Erza. Why does it hurt so much?"

"Maybe because you have really strong feelings for her?" Lucy looked up at the door to see master Makarov. He had a smile on his face, but not his usual bright one. He had sadness in his eyes.

"Master?"

"Lucy, do you think you could be falling in love with her?" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"I can't! She's a girl!" Lucy dropped her gaze so that she was looking at Erza. "Besides…she probably doesn't like me like that."

"You don't know that for sure. She has changed since you joined the guild. I have seen her finally opening up. She doesn't show it around us, but I believe that she feels like she can relate to you." Lucy stared at Erza's face. She heard shuffling, but she didn't look up. "I'm going to head home now Lucy. Get some sleep." He left and Lucy was once again left with Erza.

"Am I falling for you Erza?"


	12. Waking Up With Strange Feelings

"Am I falling for you Erza?" Out of the blackness that surrounded her, those words slipped through and hit Erza. She felt the weight fall on her again and she was gasping for breath. Her chest felt heavy and now she was trying to focus on the words. She knew they came out of Lucy's mouth.

'_Lucy._' Erza closed her eyes to think. Sure everything was pitch black, but she felt better closing everything out.

"Please don't die Erza." Lucy's words continued to slip through the cracks in the darkness. Her voice was an angels voice to Erza's ears. Her words were the light that may be able to lead her through the darkness.

'_Lucy. I'm still here._' She thought as she heard Lucy crying. Erza felt a weird pressure in her heart. '_I'll never leave you._' Erza focused on trying to break free from the darkness. She opened her eyes and saw a light. She walked towards it.

…**...**

Lucy wiped the tears away and stood up. She decided that it was time for bed. She knew nothing was going to wake Erza up now. She was at deaths' door and no one could reach her. Lucy turned around and started walking to her bed when something grabbed her wrist. She flinched as pain shot up her arm. She slowly turned to see Erza staring up at her with tears threatening to fall.

"Erza?" Lucy started crying all over again as she realized that Erza was indeed awake.

"Lucy…come here." Lucy used all her strength to stand up and grab Erza's hand.

"Erza you're… awake." Erza coughed a little and Lucy could see the pain she felt written all over her face. She placed a hand on Erza's forehead and brushed the bangs aside.

"I know I'm awake. I don't understand how though."

"Natsu and the others." Erza nodded and turned to stare up at the ceiling. They sat in silence for a moment before Erza tugged on Lucy's shirt. Lucy looked at her in confusion.

"Lay down Lucy." Lucy obeyed Erza's order and laid down on the small bed beside her. They were both mindful of each others injuries as they drifted off to sleep.

…**...**

Dawn came and everyone slowly woke up. Everyone wanted to know if Erza had gotten any better over night. Mira and master Makarov walked over to the hospital and noticed that they were the first to arrive. They slowly opened the door to Erza and Lucy's room. Mira smiled as she saw the two girls laying side by side. Lucy had a look of content on her face and Erza looked more relaxed than yesterday. If Mira were to say so, Erza looked less pale today.

"At least they weren't alone." Mira said. Makarov grinned and they walked over to the girls. Erza opened her eyes and closed them again. Mira rushed to the window and pulled the curtains together.

"Erza…you're awake."

"I told that to Lucy last night." Mira and Makarov both looked shocked.

"You woke up last night?"

"Yeah." Erza was acting as if the deep wound in her chest was nothing. She continued to act tough.

"So why is Lucy with you?" Erza held a hand up to her chest and gritted her teeth in pain. She could no longer hide the fact that she was in immense pain. Mira put a soothing hand on Erza's shoulder.

"I told her to. She was pretty upset last night."

"Well when she woke up yesterday, she freaked out. We had to sedate her." Erza looked at Lucy and shook her head. "What happened to you guys?"

"We fought Alex and Ace."

"Lucy's brother and his friend?" Erza nodded her head.

"Alex used some magic that blinded us with a bright light. He took the opportunity to put his sword in my chest. I guess he hurt Lucy as well." Erza said the last part with a voice full of sadness. She stroked Lucy's hair unconsciously. Mira took note of that with a smile. "Next thing I knew, I woke up here."

"When we found you…we thought you were both dead. There was blood everywhere. You were both barely breathing. Natsu ran off in a fit of anger." Makarov nodded his head and listened as Mira told Erza what happened. "I really thought I'd lost you both."

"It's okay Mira. We'll get them. They will not get away with everything they've done." Mira nodded.

"You know Erza, I think that Lucy has helped you get better." Erza turned her head and sighed painfully. "I mean it. She's had a rough life and so have you. You can relate to each other." Makarov laughed and both girls turned to look at him. "What is it master?"

"Nothing. I just said something similar to Lucy last night."

"Is it morning already?" Everyone turned to see Lucy smiling at them. Mira hugged her and Makarov smiled. Erza just sat there. Under the blanket, Lucy had her hand sitting on top of Erza's. Erza had no idea what she was feeling. It was similar to the pressure in her chest last night. All of a sudden Natsu and Gray burst through the door panting and gasping for breath.

"You're both awake!" They both yelled simultaneously. Erza glared at them and Lucy held a hand up to her head. It was already starting to hurt. Wendy walked in behind them and smiled at them.

"Ummm…I came to try and heal them." Mira shooed everyone out of the room so Wendy could work her magic. She walked over to Lucy and started to chant. Lucy could feel Wendy's magic slowly healing her arm, wrist, and throat. The pain was gradually fading and Lucy felt relief. Lucy removed the bandages to see that the cut on her wrist was gone. All that remained was a pink scar. She also had a pink scar on her throat. She moved so Wendy could try healing Erza. Wendy closed her eyes in concentration. After a few minutes she opened them.

"I was able to heal some of it, but you need to rest and let time heal the rest. You can't exert yourself too much." Ezra nodded.

"Thank you Wendy. The pain isn't as bad as it was." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah thank you. I can finally speak without it hurting." She hugged the young girl who was blushing.

"You're welcome! I wanted to help as much as I could." They allowed the others to come back in the room. Natsu and Gray hugged their sisters and the master smiled.

'_I'm glad that you brats didn't die on me._' The room was full of commotion and the only one not smiling was Erza. Lucy noticed that and her smile faded. Erza was looking out the window. Lucy sat beside her.

"Is something wrong Erza? I mean besides what happened…"

"I'm… just confused."

"About what?" By now everyone noticed that the two girls were in the middle of something and fell silent. Erza closed her eyes.

"About you Lucy."


	13. I Won't Lose You

Mira shooed everyone out of the room so Lucy and Erza could have some privacy.

"What do you mean about me?"

"I'm confused about how I feel about you. I heard you ask if you were falling for me last night Lucy." Lucy blushed and turned her head away.

"Well…I…"

"Lucy what are your feelings?" Lucy sat in shock. One moment they were discussing Erza's feelings and now they were talking about her. She looked down at her feet.

"I'm not sure. It hurts when I see you being beaten. I don't know what I would do if you were to die." Lucy looked up out the window. "I thought my brother had killed you…" Her tears started falling. "All I wanted was for you to survive…even if that meant I had to die." Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and leaned her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you during that fight Lucy." Lucy turned around and buried her face in Erza's hair. She held Erza close to her. "Lucy?"

"I think I am falling for you…"

"Lucy…" Lucy lifted her head and Erza could see the tears that were still falling. Lucy leaned in and pressed her lips to Erza's briefly. Erza was taken aback. Lucy turned her head and blushed.

"I'm sorry…" Erza pressed her lips back to Lucy's and pulled her close. Lucy was surprised, but she returned the kiss. When they pulled away they stared into each others eyes.

"I think that I've already fallen for you Lucy." Lucy smiled and laid her head on Erza's shoulder. Erza closed her eyes. She knew that she had to protect Lucy from Alex. She could not bear seeing another person close to her dying. "Lucy I'm going to hunt Alex down. I cannot let him get away with all that he has done."

"Erza you can't. Wendy said that you need rest."

"I know. I won't head out for a few days. Until then you're staying with me. I won't allow them to hurt you again."

"I'll be fine Erza. They probably think that we're dead."

"Still I want you by my side so I know you're safe."

"Okay." They both sighed as they heard a knock at the door. Mira stuck her head in. "Come on in."

"Thank you. So did you guys finish talking?"

"Yes and we're going to my place."

"I'll walk with you guys. I'm heading home as well." Erza nodded and took Lucy's hand. Mira smiled at them and walked ahead of them.

…**...**

"So do you really think that you killed them?"

"I put my sword into Titania's chest and slit my own sisters throat. I'm fairly certain they're both dead."

"What do we do now?"

"We still have two more to finish off."

"Yeah Natsu and that stripper…Gray."

…**...**

Lucy sat down on Erza's bed as she waited for Erza to finish talking to Mira. She rubbed her temple.

'_What is going on? I feel like things are speeding past me._' She laid down and closed her eyes. '_I can't let Erza go alone. They'll kill her._' Lucy rolled over so that she was laying on her side. '_These sheets smell like Erza._' She smiled to herself as she buried her face in the sheets. Without knowing it, Lucy fell asleep. Erza walked into the room and noticed her sleeping. She shook her head and pulled a blanket over Lucy.

'_Sleep well Lucy._' She got up and went to take a bath.

…**...**

Lucy rolled over and fell on the ground.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and looked around.

'_Oh yeah…I'm with Erza._' She stood up and stretched. She screamed when the door burst opened and a naked Erza stood before her with her sword drawn.

"What's going on?!" Lucy covered her eyes and turned red.

"Nothing! Put some clothes on!" Erza realized that nothing was happening and went back into the bathroom to wrap herself with a towel. When she came back out Lucy was sitting back on the bed still flushed.

"Why did you say 'ow'?"

"I rolled off the bed…" Erza shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you Lucy?" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Erza.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." Lucy grinned and kissed Erza's cheek and then ran in the bathroom. "What was that about?" Erza finished drying off and then got dressed. It was sunset already and she was going to head out to get dinner. She knocked on the bathroom door and heard Lucy humming. She opened the door.

"I'm heading out to get dinner. Please don't fall off the bed again Lucy." Lucy turned and stuck her tongue out again.

"I'm not that bad." Erza walked out and Lucy continued her bath.

…**...**

Alex threw the keys at his wall and groaned.

"Why won't they work!?" Ace walked in after hearing them hit the wall.

"Maybe Lucy is still alive." Alex pushed past Ace and ran out the door slamming it shut. Ace sighed and looked at the keys.

"Are you still breathing then Lucy?"

…**...**

Lucy got out of the bath a sighed. The bath had relaxed her. She wrapped herself in a towel and looked in the mirror.

'_I think my bangs need trimming._' She reached for her keys but then realized they weren't there. '_My keys!_' She closed her eyes to think. She had used them during the fight. '_What if I lost them at the park!?_' She ran out the door and headed to Mira's room. She knocked and Mira answered with a smile.

"Mira! Have you seen my keys?"

"I don't think so. They weren't on you when we found you." Lucy stood with her back against the wall and sunk to her knees.

"No…he has them…" Mira bent down and hugged Lucy.

"What is going on Lucy?"

"My brother…took my spirits."

"What's going on?" Mira turned to see Erza.

"Lucy can't find her keys."

"Her spirits?" Mira nodded. Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"We'll find them Lucy."

"I think Alex stole them."

"Why would he take them. He uses lightening magic."

"He's also a celestial spirit mage."

"Can he use them?"

"Only if I'm dead." Erza lifted Lucy's face and kissed her forehead.

"Then don't worry too much. Your spirits are tough and from what I see, Alex cannot use them because you're alive."

"Thank you Erza."

"One more thing Lucy. Why are you running around in a towel?"


	14. A Home Up In Flames

**AN: So I have no idea what was going through my mind when I updated before...Thank you for noticing the huge error I had Fanatic-Fangirl. I'm sorry to anyone who read it and thought I was crazy. It's been a very rough day for me today and I really hope I fixed all the errors this time. **

Erza finally managed to get Lucy up and they walked back to Erza's bedroom. Lucy was now sitting on Erza's bed slowly eating her dinner. Erza watched her and Lucy turned to face her.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked while taking the last bite of her cake. Lucy shook her head and turned back around.

"It's nothing Erza." Lucy jumped when she felt Erza place a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything Lucy." Lucy dropped her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I lost them."

"Lucy I will get your keys back even if it's the last thing I do." Lucy quickly turned on Erza.

"You can't! It's not your place to get them back. It's mine and I have to do it since they belong to me. Besides…I won't let you die because of me." Erza sighed. Lucy stared right at her.

"We'll settle this tomorrow Lucy. Let's go to bed."

"There's nothing to settle…" Erza glared at her and Lucy shook her head.

"Just get in the bed Lucy." Lucy obeyed her and laid down while yawning. Erza joined her shortly after. Erza turned the lights off and started falling asleep when Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza's waist. Lucy was already asleep before Erza could say anything. She turned on her side and pulled Lucy closer.

…**...**

Natsu made his way back to Fairy Tail and opened the guild doors. There were very few people since it was late. He found Gray talking to Elfman and walked over to them.

"How are Erza and Lucy?" Gray noticed his presence and spoke.

"Wendy managed to heal Lucy, but Erza still needs some rest if her chest wound is going to heal completely. They are both at Erza's right now."

"So Lucy will be staying with Erza then?"

"Yeah. Shocking right?" Natsu nodded. It was weird to see their Fairy Queen acting like this. It was something the old Erza would do. "You think that Lucy is bringing back the other Erza?"

"I don't know." Gray sighed.

'_Idiot._' He thought to himself.

"Well Natsu, Elfman I'm going to head home now." Gray started heading out and Natsu watched him leave.

…**...**

"_If I find you alive Lucy, I will make you wish that you had died before." Alex was running through the woods with a look of pure anger on his face. His teeth were clenched and he had his sword in hand. Everything was a blur as he ran. Nothing was going to stop him. "I will kill you!" _

…**...**

Lucy awoke with a start. She was covered in sweat and tears were starting to flow down her face. From what she could see it was still dark outside. She rubbed her arms to remove the chills traveling through her body. Erza was still sleeping beside her, but her arm was on Lucy's waist. Lucy started to put a hand on her head but before she could another hand reached up to her face. Lucy looked down and saw that Erza was looking at her with a concerned expression. Erza stroked Lucy's cheek and started wiping the tears away.

"Lucy come here." Lucy laid back down and placed her forehead against Erza's. "Did you have a bad dream?" Lucy shook her head.

"Yeah." Erza continued to stroke Lucy's face in an attempt to calm her.

"What was it about?" Lucy was quiet for a moment.

"Alex is coming. He knows I'm alive."

"It was just a dream Lucy. You're going to be fine."

"No…it wasn't just some dream. It was real. He's coming now and he's really mad." Lucy started crying again. "It's just like last time when the wolves attacked." Erza closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"So you really think that he is coming now?" Lucy nodded her head. "Then we have no choice but to prepare ourselves." Lucy curled up closer to Erza. "Get some sleep Lucy."

"How am I supposed to sleep knowing that he is coming?"

"He won't even know where you're at." She placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek. "You're safe in my arms Lucy." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. Erza made a good point. Alex had no idea where they were and she was safe in Erza's embrace.

…**...**

Alex ran around Magnolia searching for his sister. He had checked the hospital already and searched her home. He was now running towards their guild. Fairy Tail.

"Where are you!?" He screamed out loud to the dark streets. He was huffing and gritting his teeth. He was so close to finding a way to destroy Fairy Tail. He hated the guild so much because Lucy had joined it and started becoming happy. Alex had wanted to kill Lucy and her happiness since the day she was born. Everyone thought that she was the most wonderful child ever. They had slowly started forgetting about him.

'_I will not let you get away Lucy._' Alex kicked in the doors to Fairy Tail and looked around. He didn't see anyone around. He walked in and a smile crept to his face. He closed his eyes and brought his sword down. Lightning crashed down upon the tables and the wood went up in flames. Alex laughed and kept destroying the guild. He threw chairs at the walls and laughed as they broke. He walked over to the counter and slammed a piece of paper down. He scribbled on it and stabbed his knife through it. Alex walked out of the guild and drew his hood up over his head. He stood against a wall watching the different members of Fairy Tail scramble to put the flames out. Most of them were not fully dressed seeing as they rushed to get to their guild once they saw the flames.

'_Come out from hiding Lucy. You're only hurting your friends like this._' He turned and started walking away.

…**...**

Erza woke up to hearing someone banging on her door. She could hear them screaming something to her. She saw Lucy sleeping against her. Erza untangled herself from Lucy and walked to the door with her sword.

"Erza! Please open the door!" It was Mira. Erza opened the door. "Erza. Someone set the guild on fire!" Erza's eyes went wide and she turned and walked back to the bed.

"Lucy wake up. Someone attacked the guild." Lucy sat up quickly and after processing Erza's words, she jumped out of bed and found her clothes. Erza requipped into her armor and they all ran out the door. Erza sped up when she saw the guild up in flames. Lucy was a little behind her, so Ezra stopped and threw Lucy over her shoulder. Mira stayed by Erza's side. When they got to the guild everyone was yelling and running around. Juvia was staring to put flames out with her magic. Erza set Lucy down. Lucy looked around. People were crying and some were clenching their fists in anger. Someone had attacked their guild. Juvia and Natsu continued to fight the fire. Natsu was eating the flames. The night slowly faded back to darkness as the fire was put out. Lucy stood in front of the burnt building. She sighed and walked inside. No one had made any movement to head inside to see the damage yet, so Lucy was going to. She put a hand over her mouth and nose so she didn't breathe any of the ash in. She heard footsteps behind her and noticed that everyone had finally starting coming in. Erza walked beside Lucy and Lucy grabbed Erza's hand completely forgetting about not breathing the ash in. Everything was ruined. Lucy noticed an undamaged spot on the counter. She walked over to it and saw the note. She gasped. Erza stiffened beside her. Mira walked over to them and read the note to everyone.

"It's all your fault that Fairy Tail's guild hall was destroyed Lucy. You should have just died the first time." The note was from Alex and he really did know Lucy was alive. Erza wrapped her arm around Lucy and held her close.

"This is not your fault Lucy." She got no response from Lucy. Everyone was looking at the two girls. Lucy leaned on Erza and fell limp as her vision faded to black.


	15. Love & Hate

**AN: Hey guys sorry about taking forever on updating this. I was busy and waiting to get my new laptop, which I finally got. Well this has some flashbacks for Alex and Lucy. Hope you enjoy. Yeah I know it's not the best chapter. :D**

It had been two days since Alex had attacked and burned Fairy Tail. Lucy was still unconscious. Erza grew more worried about her in the days that passed. Everyone kept saying that Lucy was still asleep because of everything that had happened had finally taken its toll on the young girl. Erza never left her side and glared at anyone who tried to get her to go somewhere. Erza could barely stand seeing Lucy in such a state. Lucy would cry out in her unconscious state and nobody could help her. Erza decided that she had finally had enough. She was going to go find Alex and finish things for good.

…**...**

'_Where the hell did Alex go._ ' Ace thought as he plopped down on his bed while playing with Lucy's keys. Alex had been gone for two days and he hadn't even told Ace where he was going. He had just ran out in a state of anger.

'_Does he really hate Lucy that much?_ ' Ace stood up and went to look out the window. It had started raining.

…**...**

"It's only a matter of time before one of you damn fairies come running after me. When you do come…well let's just say you won't know what hit you." Alex was sitting up in a tree high enough to see Fairy Tail's guild hall. He could still see the members surrounding it. He had fun watching them scramble around. He had also smashed down a few trees in his anger at seeing his sister and Erza alive. Time was running out for all of them.

…**...**

Mira stood by Erza's bed staring down at Lucy. She felt a rage grow inside of her. Lucy's brother had done too much. First he killed Jellal and then he tortured his own sister. It made Mira sick to her stomach. She glanced at Erza, who was currently sitting beside Lucy. Mira had never seen Erza act so protective. Erza bent down and placed a kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"Mira please take care of her."

"I will Erza, but do you really need to go alone? Alex is a strong opponent."

"This is something I have to do alone." Mira sighed and nodded. She still hated that Erza was going to fight him alone. It just didn't seem right. Erza walked out the door and Mira closed it behind her.

"You better come back Erza."

…**...**

*Flashback*

"Congratulations on having such a beautiful baby girl!" It had been three days since Lucy was born and the Heartfilia family wanted to throw a party. They invited all of their friends. Almost every person got to hold Lucy. Alex sat in a corner staring at the bundle in his mother's arms. He felt so alone. Nobody paid any attention to him. Alex watched his new little sister. She hadn't even cried today. Everyone kept going on about how well behaved she was. Alex clenched his fists.

'_Lucy..._' Alex stood up and headed towards his parents. They didn't even notice his presence. They were laughing and smiling at Lucy. Alex tugged on his father's jacket.

"Dad?" His father looked down at him.

"Go play Alex." Alex ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"I hate you Lucy."

…**...**

Erza walked into the park and stopped in front of a tree. It was the same one that her and Lucy had been at when Alex and Ace had attacked them. She ran her hand against the tree. This was where Lucy and her had showed their emotions to each other. Erza took a deep breath and looked around the park. There were only a few people out. The rain was still falling. Erza lifted her head to the sky and let the rain pour down her face.

'_It's just like when Jellal died._' She thought. '_It has been two years. My life has changed a lot in that time._' Erza had lost Jellal, lost her ability to smile, and found love. She didn't know why her life was so chaotic. Sure it had never been perfect. She had the worst childhood. Erza had started thinking that her life was only going to continue spiraling down until she met Lucy. Lucy had given Erza a new light. Erza stepped away from the tree and walked away from the park.

…**...**

Mira walked over to the window and sighed. The sky was getting darker and darker by the minute. She was starting to worry.

'_Please hurry back Erza._'

…**...**

*Flashback*

"Hey big brother!" Alex turned around when he heard Lucy yell his name. He looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. Lucy was five now and he had to walk around with her following him. He hated it.

"Why can't you stay home for once?"

"Because I love big brother!" Alex sighed and continued walking. No matter how much his sister loved him, he couldn't get rid of his anger towards her. They walked into the woods and Alex ran up a hill. Lucy was slower than him. He hid behind a tree and waited for her. "Alex?"

"BOO!" Alex screamed as he jumped out at her. Lucy screamed and ran down the hill crying all the way. Alex smiled to himself and walked deeper into the woods. He stopped at an open field and sat down. Alex was drifting off when he heard rustling behind him. He quickly drew his knife and looked behind him. A boy about his age was standing behind him. The boy was smiling.

"What do you want?"

"Um...I was just making sure you were okay."

"I was just about to head home."

"Was that your sister that ran off?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah...it was funny." Alex smiled and then started laughing.

"Yeah that was my annoying sister Lucy. I really hate her."

"Yeah I had a sister like that."

"What do you mean 'had'?" The boy walked closer to Alex and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I killed her." Alex stepped back.

"You killed her!? How could you do that?"

"I just pushed her off a cliff. It was easy."

"Why...?"

"She made everyone forget about me! I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know how you feel."

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Well hi Alex. My name is Ace." Alex had an idea.

"Ace huh? How would you like to help me ruin Lucy's life? I am great at fighting and you seem smart. We could become great mages while we're at it." Ace smiled.

"Sure thing Alex. I hate little sisters." The two of them started laughing and shook hands. They made a deal that day. Lucy's life was never going to be the same.


	16. The End Is Coming Near

Alex stared at the sky. It was so dark that even the moon was barely shining. He smiled to himself.

"This sure is a great night to make a dream come true. Even the rain is pouring down."

"Then you won't mind letting me kill you to make my dream come true Alex?"

Alex looked down and grinned at Erza. "I knew you would come sooner or later. How is it that I am ruining your life more than Lucy's? I hate her more than you."

"Damn you! She is your younger sister. You should have been trying to protect her, not kill her."

"She made everyone forget about me!"

"It wasn't her fault. Your parents decided to have another child."

"She was a mistake!"

"Don't EVER say Lucy was a mistake!"

"What are you going to do about it? Hurt me? I murdered your friend. You don't stand a chance against me Titania."

Erza glared at him in the dark. "How about we finish things for good Alex."

Alex jumped down and stood in front of Erza. "I'd love to. Lucy will break hearing about her lover being killed."

"Bring it then." Erza said as she re-quipped her swords. Alex drew his sword and they stood face to face. Alex suddenly moved and kicked Erza back. She landed on her feet and ran at him. They exchanged blows on each others swords. Erza was still not able to hit Alex.

'_It's just like the first time we fought._' She thought as she dodged another blow. Alex jumped back and raised his sword to the sky. This time Erza saw the lightening coming down. She dove to the side and covered her face. The lightening struck the ground and Alex charged at Erza while she was still down.

"Come on Titania! I thought you were stronger than this."

Erza re-quipped into her flight armor and quickly got behind Alex. She kicked him down and then brought her sword down. Alex rolled to the side laughing. He blocked her next attack and she brought her free hand down and punched him in the face. She heard a crack and knew his jaw broke. He yelped in pain.

"Come on Alex I thought you were stronger than this." He growled at her and held his jaw. Alex raised his sword once more and this time his eyes shone bright blue.

'_So he plans on blinding me again?_' Erza quickly ran at Alex and slashed out at him. He grimaced as the blade cut his skin. He took the opportunity to bring the hilt of his sword down on Erza's shoulder. She bit back a groan and elbowed him in the gut. Alex grabbed Erza by her hair and threw her into a tree. She fell on her stomach. Erza lay unmoving on the ground. He walked over to her and stood over her body. He crouched down and started to bring his hand to her neck. He fell back as Erza re-quipped a knife and dragged it across his collar bone.

"I thought you were as fast as lightening. You seem pretty slow to me." He glared up at her. She brought her foot down on his stomach hard. The next thing he knew she had punched him hard enough in his stomach that he saw stars. Alex tilted his head to the side as he blacked out.

"You can't win against Fairy Tail especially when you're fighting for revenge."

…**...**

Mira opened the door to see Cana and Lisanna. They walked in and they stood in a circle.

"Any word from Erza yet?" Mira asked.

"Nothing." Cana said as she looked out the window.

"It's been two hours. I hope she's okay."

"It is Erza we're talking about. She is strong enough to do it."

"She wanted revenge. Nothing ever goes right when your mind is clouded with the desire for revenge."

"Where is Erza?"

Everyone turned to Lucy. She was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. Mira stepped closer to her.

"Well...she went to...she went to find your brother." Mira said. Lucy jumped out of bed and tried to get past the others. She was weak in the legs still from lack of movement. She didn't care though. She used her hands to balance herself.

"No Lucy, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care! Erza can't go alone!"

"Lucy?"

"Erza!?" Lucy screamed as she ran to the older girl and threw her arms around her. Erza tensed up. "Idiot! You could have been hurt or worse!"

Erza looked away. "I'm fine."

"Then why did you tense up when I hugged you?"

"..."

"You got hurt right?"

"It's nothing bad."

"Let me see then."

Erza sighed and sat down on the bed. She re-quipped into a tank top and allowed Lucy to look at her shoulder. Lucy touched the soft flesh.

"It's already bruised. What happened?"

"Alex brought the hilt of his sword down on me."

"Where is he?"

"Prison."

Mira handed Lucy an ice pack and Lucy put it on Erza's shoulder.

"You fought him and won?"

"I'm sorry Lucy. I know you didn't want me to go, but I had to. He can't just attack us and get away with it."

"Thank you." Lucy said as she laid her head down on Erza's non-injured shoulder.

"For what Lucy?"

"You didn't kill him. You came back alive."

"..."

"We're going to leave now. See you later guys." Mira pushed the others out of the room and closed the door behind her. Erza had turned to look at Lucy.

"I decided revenge wasn't the best thing. Yes he has done so much, but I couldn't kill him. He needed to live and suffer the consequences of his actions. The magic council won't be letting him out for awhile."

"How bad did you get him?"

"Not good enough. I broke his jaw though."

Lucy chuckled and then full out laughed. "He must have hated not being able to talk right."

"I bet he did." Erza said as she lifted her head to look out the window. "I wasn't able to find your keys. I'm betting Ace has them."

"Most likely."

"I think we can find him though."

"How?"

"We have a Natsu."

…**...**

Ace walked outside and trudged through the mud.

'_I told Alex we needed a sidewalk but nooooo. Now I have to walk through this stuff._' He thought. Ace started running towards Magnolia and stopped when he reached a cliff. He sat down and looked at the town.

'_It's so quiet._' He thought as he laid back and drifted off to sleep. The rain had slowed to a sprinkle.

…**...**

"Big brother! Come look at this!"

"What do you want Suki?"

"The water looks so pretty!"

"Whatever. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Why don't you go home then? I don't need you anyways."

"Fine." Ace said as he got up and started walking away. Suki sat down with her feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. She started humming. Suki smiled as the wind blew through her hair. All of a sudden she felt her body start to fall. She reached her hand out to try to grab the cliff, but she was too far out. She saw Ace standing at the top watching her fall.

"Ace!" Suki cried out, but Ace ignored her and turned away. "How could you do this to me big brother?"

…**...**

Ace woke up with tears and sweat streaming down his face.

"_How could you do this to me big brother?_" Suki's words still echoed through his mind. He had never been able to sleep throughout the night since it happened. At first he didn't care because she was gone and he could finally have his old life back but then his parents got divorced and he was stuck with his father who ignored him constantly because he claimed he needed a drink. Ace's life just got worse because he killed his little sister. Ace covered his face with his hands.

'_I'm sorry Suki..._' Ace got up and walked towards Fairy Tail. He had to end things.


	17. Back To Normal

Ace walked up to Fairy Tail's guild hall and his jaw dropped. The place was a mess.

'_Who did this?_' He thought as he put a hand on the door. He sighed before he pushed it open. No one was there. Ace turned around and started walking away from the guild. He stopped to lean against a shop's wall.

'_Where could they be?_' He thought. Ace saw three people walking towards him. '_I know that guy in the front!_' He turned towards the group. They stopped when they saw him.

"It's you!" Elfman yelled while pointing at Ace.

"..."

"You got some nerve coming back here after what you and your friend did. What do you want?"

"I came for Lucy and Erza."

"Tch! You're not going anywhere near them!"

"I'm not here to fight...I want to stop this."

"As if we would believe you!" Elfman yelled taking a step forward.

"Elfman, why don't we go get the girls?"

"It could be a trick Gray."

"Still, they are looking for him. Let's just hand him over to them. This thing is pretty much over."

"Fine. Go get them Gray. Me and Max have this."

Gray nodded and ran off. Elfman crossed his arms. "How come you don't want to fight?"

"I'm tired of this."

"Well then don't worry. You and your buddy will have lots of rest soon."

"What happened to Alex?"

"Erza beat the crap out of him and sent him to prison." Elfman said while grinning. Ace dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I see. This is finally coming to an end."

Elfman stared at Ace with a dirty glare. He wanted to punch this guy until he was unconscious. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Ace didn't want to say anything else. He knew he should be fighting against Fairy Tail, but at the same time he knew he would just lose. Elfman finally turned to look behind him when he heard footsteps. Gray had brought Erza and Lucy and they all had angry expressions. Lucy stepped forward and Erza grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing Ace?"

"Lucy I came to stop things."

"What Alex being beaten put a damper on your plans?"

"I don't care anymore." Ace said as he reached a hand in his pocket. Everyone got ready to fight back if needed. Ace pulled his hand out and tossed something at Lucy.

"My keys? Why are you giving in like this Ace?"

"I can't fight my demons anymore Lucy." Ace fell to his knees and looked up at Lucy. "You deserve a better life Lucy. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much."

Lucy looked away and backed up. She had no idea what to say to the man on his knees in front of her. She hated him so much but this was something she was not prepared for. Erza went to stand in front of Ace.

"The magic council will be here shortly to take you to prison." Erza said. Ace just nodded. He knew that he couldn't run anymore.

…**...**

Mira stood in the middle of the guild hall looking at the damage.

'_This is going to take awhile to get fixed up._' She turned around to see Makarov walk in. He smiled at her.

"Hello Mira."

"Hi master."

"Today's a good day."

"I guess so." Mira said as she turned her attention back to the guild.

"The magic council just took Ace away. It's finally over."

"I'm glad. Do you think we will see Erza and Lucy become happy again?"

"I think they will. They do have each other."

"Hey!"

They turned around to see Gray walk in with the others right behind him. Lucy and Erza were holding hands, Gray was stripping, and Elfman was talking to Max. Mira waved at them and smiled. Lucy grinned.

"Hey Mira. Master."

"How are you girls today?"

"Great!" Lucy said as she hugged Erza. Erza sighed and looked away.

Gray sighed. "This place is going to need a lot of work."

"Yeah but we can get it done."

"Where's the hot head?"

"What did you just say?"

"Huh...? Oh hey there he is!"

"I'm going to kill you." Natsu said as he stepped in front of Gray.

"Boys..."

They both turned and laughed nervously as they looked at Erza. They immediately put smiles on their faces and hugged each other. Everyone in the room laughed except for Erza. Lucy lightly elbowed her in the side and Erza looked at her.

"You should smile sometime."

"Maybe later."

"Aww come on...pleeeeeaaaase?"

"Lucy."

"I'm going to get you to smile sooner or later you know."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks a lot." Lucy said as she stuck her tongue out at Erza. Natsu and Gray were trying to hide their laughter but failed. Lucy gave them both a dirty look. "What's so funny?"

"Noooooothing." Natsu said doubling over in laughter. Lucy stared at him.

"I don't understand you guys."

"I have an idea. Why don't we go on a job. I'm sure it won't turn out like the last one we all took together." Gray said after he calmed down. Natsu was wiping tears out of his eyes and was still grinning.

"I'm in for it!"

"Lucy? Erza?"

"Sure. Just don't get one that will make you guys destroy more stuff."

"But that's the fun of it."

"We have enough damage here at the guild to worry about Natsu."

"Fine. How about you Erza? You going to join us?"

"I'll go. Someone needs to look after Lucy."

"Hey!" Lucy said. Natsu and Gray busted out laughing again and Lucy sighed.

'_Why me?_'


	18. Hearts of Gold

**AN: Well this is it guys. Hearts of Gold is done. T.T I'm happy with how it turned out though and I really hope you guys are too. Please let me know how you like it. :D You have all been awesome! Enjoy the last chapter of Hearts of Gold!**

Everything was finally settling down. Alex and Ace were in prison and the guild was being fixed up. At the moment Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy were out on a job. The boys had behaved themselves pretty well so far. Of course Erza didn't know about Natsu scaring some people or Gray stripping in front of a bunch of children. Lucy had just walked away from them. She walked into a small cafe where Erza was getting some tea. Lucy sat down beside her and got a cup for herself.

"So how are you feeling today Erza?"

"I'm fine. How are you Lucy?"

"I am good. I just want to relax. It's been a tiring week."

"We will relax after this mission. I promise."

Lucy smiled and drank some of her tea. Erza looked out the window and sighed. Lucy looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Erza pointed to the window. "Them." She said as Lucy looked outside. Gray and Natsu had started fighting again. They had already broken some buildings and it looked like some people had been knocked down from their fight. Erza rose from her seat and angrily walked outside. Lucy ran after her. Erza yanked the boys apart and glared at them. "Do you idiots see what you have done?"

They looked around and gulped. The town was in ruins. They looked back at Erza. "Sorry..."

"That isn't going to work this time!" Erza hissed. Natsu and Gray flinched at the anger in her words. They knew they blew the chance to do the job they accepted. Now they were going to have to clean the town instead. Erza dropped them and crossed her arms. "You know what to do. Get to work!" Natsu and Gray rushed to their feet and started cleaning up the town. Erza turned and grabbed Lucy. "Come on Lucy. We are going to the park."

"Uh...sure." Lucy said as Erza dragged her away.

'_I'm sure Natsu and Gray will be fine._' Lucy thought.

…**...**

Lucy and Erza walked hand in hand through the park. They talked about all that has happened and about how Erza would punish Natsu and Gray more when they got home. The sun was setting and Lucy stretched. She wanted this moment to last forever. Erza pulled Lucy close and they stopped walking. Lucy looked at Erza.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why did we stop?"

"Tell me Lucy, what are you feeling right now?"

Lucy hesitated in confusion for a moment before smiling. "Well I feel safe, happy, and I wish this moment would never end. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure we are doing the right thing by being together."

"I think we are. Erza there's something I want to tell you." Lucy said as she placed her free hand on Erza's cheek. Lucy leaned in a little so Erza could feel her breath on her lips. Lucy looked up into Erza's eyes. "Erza I love you." Lucy closed the gap between them and kissed Erza. Lucy pulled away after a moment to look at Erza again.

"Lucy...I love you too. I wasn't sure about it at first, but now I am certain. I cannot live without you." Erza grabbed Lucy and hugged her tightly to her. They stood like that for a moment. They didn't care who saw them. Nothing mattered but them.

"Oi! We finished cleaning! Can we go home yet?" Natsu yelled. Lucy and Erza pulled away from each other and glared at the pink haired boy. He saw that he had ruined a moment and stopped walking towards them. Gray was behind him shaking his head. Erza sighed and looked at Lucy. She couldn't help but smile. Lucy saw the smile and crushed Erza in a hug.

"You finally smiled!" Lucy was hugging Erza tight. The boys were smiling but had backed up a little.

"We're going to head back to the hotel. See you guys there." Gray said. Lucy ignored them. She stopped hugging Erza so tight and smiled at her. Erza had started laughing.

"I told you that I'd get you to smile!"

"Yes you did Lucy. Thank you. It feels wonderful to laugh again." Erza kissed Lucy on the forehead before leaning into the blonde with a smile on her face. She felt so free.

'_Thank you Lucy, Jellal._' Erza looked up at the sky smiling. Yes she was finally free from the weight that was on her shoulders for two years.

…**...**

They walked back to the hotel in much higher spirits. Lucy didn't have to worry about her brother coming to kill her or Ace wanting to hurt her. Erza could finally return to a life filled with happiness now that she had Lucy and Jellal's murderers were gone. Life could go back to normal. They could finally start a life with each other. Erza opened their bedroom door and allowed Lucy to walk in first. She shut the door and followed her into the room. Lucy sat down and Erza followed suit. It was late and they needed to get some sleep before tomorrow. They laid down and snuggled closer to each other. Lucy laid her head on Erza's chest with a content smile on her face. Erza stroked Lucy's hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

…**...**

Morning came around and the group had started the trip back to Fairy Tail. Erza said they should ride the train. Lucy knew she did that to punish Natsu. Gray had to sit right by Natsu for his punishment. Lucy didn't know why Erza went easy on their punishment. She was just glad it didn't go down in a fight. Lucy sat close to the window with Erza on her other side. She stared out the window watching the landscape as they moved along. It wasn't a long trip back to Magnolia and Lucy was glad. She did not want to hear Natsu 's moaning and groaning any longer. They all stepped off the train and headed towards the guild. Once they got there, they froze in confusion. The guild was not ruined and it was bigger.

"How do they work that fast and why is it so big?!" Lucy asked.

"Whoa..." Gray and Natsu said at the same time. Erza just stared at the scene before her. They walked into the new guild slowly. They looked around with confusion all over their faces. Mira laughed and walked up to them.

"Hey guys! You're back early."

"Uh...yeah those two decided to ruin the town." Lucy said as she pointed at Natsu and Gray.

"Oh well like the new guild?"

"Uh yeah...how did you get it done so fast?"

"We worked really hard."

"I can see that."

"Sooooo...Lucy can I talk to you?"

"Sure Mira."

Mira dragged Lucy away with a smile plastered on her face. "So Lucy how are you and Erza doing?"

"We're doing really well. She finally smiled and laughed." Lucy said as she looked at Mira.

"Really?" Mira smiled even more and hugged Lucy.

"What.."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing Erza back." Mira pulled away from Lucy and wiped away some tears that had fallen. Lucy smiled softly.

"No problem Mira." Lucy and Mira parted ways and Lucy found herself sitting by Erza at the bar. Nothing was said between the two. Nothing needed to be said. They knew what the other was thinking just by glancing at them. They held hands under the counter. They both had a new life ahead of them, but they would always be together. Nothing was going to stop them. When they are side by side, hand in hand, their hearts are gold. Their love can beat anything.


End file.
